Durmiendo con el enemigo
by Azmaria de Luna
Summary: Por azares del destino todo termina mal para Arnold, ahora esta solo, y sin nadie con quien pueda estar. Fue en ese momento, en que tendría que vivir con su enemiga de siempre, aunque las cosas no serian como el las imaginaba, ¿o si?
1. ¿Comprometidos?

**-aun no puedo creer que me hayan dejado atado al lado de ti**

**-pues créelo o no cabeza de balón, pero así fue**

**-mi abuelo debió haber estado loco cuando lo hizo, bueno, da igual, ahora no puedo hacer mucho… **-y diciendo esto salio de la habitación donde se encontraba mientras dejaba sola a cierta chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

_-si, nada se puede hacer…_ - solo ella pudo escuchar su propio comentario antes de caer rendida ante el mueble que estaba allí.

A veces no podía entender como en tan solo unos meses su vida se había venido abajo.

Había logrado algo que nunca antes pensó tener, pero, nunca se imagino que las cosas no resultaran como ella hubiese deseado, y hasta hoy en día se seguía preguntando que se necesitaba para poder hacer para que Arnold volviera a ser el niño que conoció en su vida, por lo menos antes de aquel accidente

--unos meses atrás—

**-buenos días hombre pequeño, ¿como dormiste?**

**-un poco incomodo, pero todo bien abuelo, pero tu ¿como sigues?**

**-todo bien, no hay cosa que pueda matarme-** dando una pequeña risita el abuelo se sentó junto a su nieto a desayunar, quien a pesar de decir que estaba bien, se sentía un poco adolorido y preocupado.

Desde hacia unos meses su abuelo había caído en una enfermedad, la cual deterioraba su cuerpo poco a poco, aunque lo habían tratado con todos los recursos que tenían los médicos aseguraban que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y no a pesar de eso, Gertie, su abuela, había sufrido una perdida de memoria bastante dañina que tuvieron que internarla en un acilo, pues, no reconocía a nadie de allí. Y además de eso la casa de huéspedes estaba en quiebra, la mayoría de los inquilinos se habían mudado y no había con que pagar las cuentas de tal casa, así que por tal motivo y por causa de las deudas, se decidió que venderían la propiedad y ellos se Irian a vivir a una casa mas pequeña.

La mudanza había comenzado hace una semana, y Arnold estaba mas que cansado, justo cuando añoraba dormir en su cómoda cama tenia que dormir en aquel sillón, al lado de su abuelo, no le parecía desagradable, pero simplemente no era el lugar correcto para dormir.

.

**-cielos, que tarde es, tengo que irme a la escuela**

**-ve con cuidado hombre pequeño- **y diciendo esto el chico de cabello rubio se hecho a correr antes de perder el autobús escolar, una vez en la escuela todo fue tan normal que parecía que en su vida no había ningún problema.

Las platicas con sus amigos, las clases, todo.

Pero para ser un niño de tan solo 12 años no tenia idea de que tan solo horas lo deparaban de su inesperado cambio de vida.

**-Helga, ¿como vas con tu mantecado?-**decía Phoebe, mientras tomaba un poco de su desayuno mientras veía a su amiga escribiendo algo en una hoja.

**-bueno, tengo días en que lo veo un poco raro, pues le hago cualquier broma y solo voltea molesto y no dice nada, eso me preocupa, el no es así-** algo inquieta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras de reojo quería ver hacia la mesa de su amado.

-**quizás tiene una mala semana-**

**-no lo creo, míralo, esta en esa mesa, sonriendo como si nada, coqueteando con la señora perfecta, solo es así conmigo**

**-bueno Helga, si lo consideras eres la única que lo molesta-**

Ese comentario la dejo callada por un momento, en cierto modo, ella era la única que aun seguía llamándolo por apodos, haciéndole bromas pesadas y tratándolo como otra cosa que no fuese un amigo, quizás esa era la razón para que el estuviera así con ella.

Habían madurado un poco si, pero ella aun no se atrevía a hablar de manera directa y seria con el, cada vez que lo intentaba algo malo sucedía, y no quería arriesgarse y volver a hacer el ridículo con aquel chico.

**-puede ser-**. Fue lo único que pudo decir antes que la campana sonara y debieran entrar de nuevo a clases.

Así la noche y mientras todos dormían en la casa de huéspedes, el viejo Phil se retorcía del dolor en su cama, sudaba mientras trataba de contener todo lo que sentía, no podía más.

Como pudo se levanto de su cama, pero antes de dar el primer paso callo despertando a Arnold de un golpe, quien rápido fue en su ayuda

**-abuelo, abuelo- **quiso reanimarlo pero por mas que pudo el no recobraba el sentido.

De un momento a otro se encontraba en el hospital, sentado en una fría silla, en espera de noticias.

No tenía a nadie, estaba completamente solo, como añoraba por lo menos el apoyo de su abuela,

_-si tan solo, ella estuviera bien-_ solo podía repetirse el ante tanta desesperación y frustración.

Las horas pasaban y no había noticia alguna de su abuelo. Exhausto por todo ello no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en la silla, su cuerpo estaba allí, mas su mente ya se encontraba en el acogedor mundo de Morfeo.

**-¡esta despertando!-**

Una enfermera corrió deprisa por el doctor en turno, y en cuanto ambos llegaron a la sala el abuelo Phil se encontraba un poco consiente en su cama.

**-vayan a avisa a su nieto-**

Se acercaron a auxiliarse pero antes de poder hacer algo la voz de alguien los detuvo de inmediato

**-solo tengo una cosa que hacer antes de irme…-** contra penas pudo decir esto el abuelo mientras se inclinaba en dirección al medico **–podría… ¿hacer una ultima llamada?**

Por mas que las enfermeras intentaron no pudieron despertar a Arnold, estaba tan sumido en su sueño que no podía sentir nada **–parece una roca-** solo podían decir las chicas que estaban allí, mas cansadas de la insistencia decidieron avisar al doctor de lo que había ocurrido.

Las horas pasaron y la mañana llego tan rápido a los ojos del chico con ojos verdes que si por el fuera, haría que la noche durara las 24 horas.

_-seria divertido-_ se dijo a si mismo pero recordando porque se encontraba allí se apresuro a levantarse y buscar a alguien que le diera información de su abuelo.

**-se a puesto peor-** le dijeron las enfermeras de turno mientras no haciendo caso a los gritos de ellas entro al cuarto de su abuelo.

Su visión lo dejo pasmado, su viejo entubado por todas partes, la piel tan pálida como la nieve, sus ojos rojos y casi inmóviles, seria algo que no olvidaría en un largo tiempo.

Se acerco rápido a el en busca de signos vitales, mas cuando iba a hablar alguien lo interrumpió

**-hombre…pequeño, no me queda mucho**

**-¡abuelo! ¿Como sabes que soy yo?**

**-jaja… el instinto muchacho...**

**-abuelo, no debes hablar, podrías ponerte mal**

**-pequeño, mas mal no podría estar, solo quiero que sepas, que te quise mucho, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas todo fue feliz, nunca estarás solo, de eso me encargo yo hombre pequeño, solo recuerda, se fuerte, no muestres ser débil ante los demás y llegaras a ser un hombre de bien-** fue en ese momento en que Phil cayo inconsciente, Arnold apresurado pidió ayuda a los doctores, mas estos, al revisar a aquel hombre, solo dijeron que estaba durmiendo, el chico un poco aliviado se hecho a dormir en su regazo, sabia que no duraría mucho, pero quería sentir a su abuelo por ultima vez.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí un auto se apresuraba rápidamente esquivando cualquier carro que se atravesara en su camino, no importándole nada. Le habían avisado que su amigo, había fallecido.

En el hospital había mucho silencio, tanto que perturbo al chico de su sueño y miro fijamente, lo que era la sala de espera, se espanto al saber que estaba allí, y mientras se apresuraba a ir de nuevo a la sala alguien lo detuvo

**-¿a donde crees que vas?- pregunto una empleada**

**-aquí esta mi abuelo, tengo que verlo**

La chica solo se quedo un momento en silencio, mientras hacia sentar al chico un momento, seguro serviría de algo para lo que le diría.

**-escucha, yo limpie esa habitación no hace poco, el señor que estaba allí falleció hace poco, lo lamento**.

Nada, después de lo que dijo ella nada tenia sentido para el, lo habían alejado de su ser querido y ni siquiera le dijeron nada.

Se paro enseguida y salio de ese lugar, llovía, estaba nublado, pero nada importaba ahora, caminaba casi sonámbulo, y así hubiese seguido si no fue porque alguien se topo en su camino.

**-niño, ¿que haces aquí? Te puedes enfermar**

**-señor Pataki? ¿Que hace aquí?**

Bob solo lo miro, sabia lo que estaba pasando, lo hizo pasar y una vez adentro, hicieron a Arnold firmar unos documentos.

**-ahora que tu abuelo no estas ¿donde vivirás?-menciono uno de los docentes de allí**

**-no lo se, supongo que con mis tíos, viven lejos, cerca de unas rancherías pero son los únicos parientes que se puedo recurrir**

**-me temo que no los hemos encontrado, tu abuelo nos dio direcciones, pero no hay nadie **

–**yo me are cargo de el**

Arnold volvió impresionado ante tal comentario, ¿era el señor Pataki que siempre demostró ser rival de su abuelo? ¿Era el que ahora decía que se encargaría? Debería estar soñando de nuevo. **–tengo unos documentos firmados por el viejo, Arnold vivirá bajo la casa Pataki, y cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad se casara con mi hija menor, aquí esta el papel, firmado con puño y letra, el lo hizo para asegurarse que el niño no se quedara solo, así que si no le importa me lo llevare.**

No muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar pero sin mucho que hacer, el docente no dijo nada más y así, un aturdido Arnold salio acompañado de ese "señor", nunca imagino que su abuelo se refiriera a eso cuando dijo que nunca estaría solo. ¿Cuando y como fue que su abuelo y el señor Pataki se habían visto? No tenía la menor idea.

_-yo, casado con Helga?-_ fue en ese momento que entro en razón, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba en un auto, en camino a su "próximo hogar"

**-Miriam, ¿porque estamos arreglando esta habitación?**

**-Helga, papa traerá un huésped a esta casa, debemos dejarla limpia**

**-¿quien es?**

**-no lo se, pero es el hijo de un amigo suyo**

_-¿amigo de Bob? Me pregunto quien será…_

Arnold solo podría repetirse en lo dentro de su mente:

_-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi…_


	2. Problemas

_Waa, gracias por lo comentarios :D dan ánimos para seguir la historia, así que aquí les dejo la siguiente parte _

**AthenaMalfoyBlack08**: omg, si, pero descuida, no perderé de vista esos errores ortográficos :)

**teddyetere**: a mi también me gustaría saber q pasara XDU hay veces en que ni yo se que podría ocurrir jeje

**GroundSpiritMinerva**: jaja, si, ya le consiguió marido xD pero no será un marido tan fácil que digamos.

**isabel20**: gracias :) aquí esta el sig cap, espero te guste

**mitary****: **gracias amiga por tu apoyo :D

**Aire2409****:** ah, me alegra que te haya gustado :D y veras que si tendrán dicha, pero no será tan fácil, que Arnold, ante tanta presión se pondrá "diferente".

**Musa-Mistical****: **si, pobre, lo deje solito D: pero veras que no por mucho :)

Arnold solo podría repetirse en lo dentro de su mente:

_-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…_

----

El auto se detuvo frente a la que ahora seria su "casa", era irónico, nunca pensó pisar de nuevo la casa de Helga G. Pataki, la chica que tantos problemas le había ocasionado en la vida, y es que, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones ella lo había ayudado, era demasiado molesta en estos momentos, ya ni siquiera podían conversar bien, porque ella le hacia alguna broma o se reía de el, era algo que ya no podía tolerar, y quien lo diría, ahora tendría que vivir con ella

**-Espero no compartir la cama con ella-** se mencionaba para si mismo en cada momento, no quería compartir su descanso y comodidad con su enemiga, seria de las ultimas cosas que haría en su vida, aunque en cierto modo, su vida apenas comenzaba.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y dejo ver dos sombras, Miriam pudo reconocer a una, pero Helga, al echar un vistazo casi se desmaya.

_-Arnold, ¿aquí? ¡Oh por dios!_**-** no se lo podía creer, ¿El era el dichoso amigo de su papa? ¿Pero porque estaba aquí? ¿Qué acaso no estaba su abuelo con el? Demasiadas preguntas, pero era muy cobarde para preguntar una por una a aquel chico.

No pudo escuchar lo que Bob le decía a Miriam, hablaban en voz alta, frente a ella, pero no podía escucharlos, tan solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, viendo hacia el chico que estaba frente a ella. Estaba mojado, con la mirada perdida y el semblante tan serio, ¿Era el mismo Arnold que conocía y veía a diario en la escuela? Intento acercarse a el, pero en cuanto la miro la hizo retroceder. Su mirada era fría, como las gotas de lluvia que escurrían de su cabello. Solo lo pudo ver subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación que no hace mucho ella y su madre habían arreglado, no pudo decirle nada, y para ser sincera, ante aquella mirada no seria capaz de hacerle alguna jugarreta o dirigirle la palabra.

La mañana siguiente, para suerte de Arnold, era sábado, no había escuela, no tenia que dar explicaciones y tenia dos días para relajarse de todo lo que sucedió. Sus cosas ya se encontraban en esa pequeña, pero acogedora habitación, tenía un baño, así que solo tendría que salir por su desayuno. Se miro en el espejo y todo lo que vio fue a un chico distinto, estaba tan cansado que tenia ojeras, no era infeliz pero definitivamente tampoco era feliz, no era malagradecido, pero, acostumbrarse a otra nueva vida, a otra nueva casa, no seria cosa de un solo día.

Además, no se había desahogado por todo lo que había ocurrido, no lloró por la muerte de su abuelo, ¿Por qué? No quería mostrar la debilidad ante su nuevo "hogar".

Salio de su habitación para encontrar, a toda la familia desayunando, no quiso incomodar, mas en cuanto Miriam lo diviso, le sirvió su plato y lo invito a sentarse.

Todo fue normal, el desayuno, el día, no tuvo que dirigir palabra alguna mas que "gracias" y "buenas noches".

Así pasó su agradable fin de semana, claro, extrañaba a su abuelo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo era un chico de 12 años, lo único que le quedaba era vivir su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que se cuestionaban entro los pasillos era porque el había tomado el camión junto a la casa de Helga, la segunda era porque la chica había dejado de molestarlo, y la tercera pero no la mas importante era porque ambos, al terminar las clases, se iban por caminos distintos si muchos los habían visto llegar a la misma dirección.

Así paso varios días, donde nada se sabia de ellos, aunque habían algunos curiosos que se aventuraban a preguntar a cualquiera de los dos, pero no conseguían nada.

**-Helga, soy tu amiga, ¿me contaras?-** decía una preocupada Phoebe, quien viendo a la chica rubia jugar con sus dedos sin muchos ánimos, no soportaba verla así.

**-Phoebe, creo que nunca podré recuperar su amistad… -**hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar hacia otro lado –**Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado-.**

Por otro lado

**-Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado Gerald-** Arnold daba vueltas en la habitación de su amigo mientras buscaba relajarse un poco

**-Vamos viejo, no creo que sea tan difícil vivir en la casa de los Pataki -**

**-No es difícil, ¡la difícil es Helga! -**

**-¿Que paso viejo? ¿Porque estas así con ella?-**

_Flash back_

**-Helga, ¿Puedes ir a limpiar el cuarto de Arnold? al parecer hoy tenia prisa por algo y salio desde muy temprano-.**

La chica no muy convencida entro a la habitación de su amado, todo parecía estar en orden, pero estaba sucio, empezó por limpiar una repisa, donde por un descuido tiro un cuaderno.

Al intentar recogerlo, no pudo evitar abrirlo

**-Esto es…-**

Helga se sentó en la cama, y mientras ojeaba el pequeño cuaderno, cada vez mas no podía creer lo que leía, era algo así como, las cosas importantes que Arnold guardaba

**-Notas de mi pequeño libro rosa, la fecha en que su abuela los dejo, cuando los inquilinos de la casa se empezaron a ir, y…-**

**-¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!-**

_Fin flash back_

**-Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche Phoebe, antes de que pudiera decir algo ya estaba afuera, sin poder explicar nada-**

**-Pero no fue para tanto viejo, solo estaba limpiando-**

**-¿Limpiando? Estaba revisando mis cosas, seguro buscaba algo más para echarme en cara todo lo que me ha pasado-.**

**-Viejo, estas muy tenso, ya hasta estas aluciando-**

**-No debo bajar la guardia Gerald, no frente a sus narices-.**

Ambos tenían problemas, y no aceptaban hablar el uno con el otro, no sabían que hacer, estaban viviendo con el enemigo.

Los días pasaban como las hojas cayendo de los árboles, pronto el frío aire hizo presente, mas lo que no llegaba era una tregua por parte de los dos chicos rubios.

Los padres no tomaban muy en cuenta este hecho, solo se encargaban de la educación de ellos, así que no hubiesen notado lo que acababan de hacer, aquella noche, en que los dejarían una semana completamente solos.

**-Sabrán cuidarse cariño, ya son maduros-**

**-Claro, a Olga le dará gusto vernos en su nueva escuela-**

Y así, los padres de la chica partieron para un lugar desconocido, dejando a dos extraños completamente perplejos.

La hora de la comida llegaba, Arnold no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a Helga, mas sabía que en más de una ocasión tendría que hacerlo.

**-No soy Miriam, solo hice esto-**

Ambos solo cenaron pasta, les bastaba, el hecho de estar solos no resultaba tan desagradable mientras no tuvieran que hablarse. Mas el destino no era lo que tenia planeado.

**-¡Genial, se fue la luz!-** gritaba el "cabeza de balón" mientras bajaba de su habitación hacia los reguladores de luz

La chica de ojos azulados solo escuchaba sus pasos hacia aquel lugar, resultaba peligroso cambiar cables en la oscuridad

**-Arnold, ten cuidado-**

El chico solo detuvo su caminar

**-Helga, ¿Desde cuando te preocupada por mi? no tienes que tratarme aun como tu "esposo" ¿Sabes?-**

Era suficiente, solo se preocupaba por el, y eso que le había dicho le había dolido

**-¡Pues bien! Ojala te lastimes tanto que te quedes sin habla-**

Corrió todo lo que pudo, en dirección hacia su cuarto, pero, tropezó ante algo en el piso y no pudo moverse más.

No fue una herida mas profunda que la que tenía en su corazón, aquel chico que tanto amaba la lastimaba de una manera increíble, ¿Aquel era el dulce cabeza de balón que había conocido desde niña?

**-¿Helga, estas bien?-**

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras podía divisar una sombra al lado de ella, su sorpresa fuera grande, y por más que quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos también ella tenia su orgullo

**-Como si te importara-** dijo casi escupiéndole

**-Bien, solo me preocupaba por ti**

**-Arnold, ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?, no tienes porque tratarme como tu "esposa" ¿Sabes?-**

Mas que molesto, por repetir las palabras que anteriormente había dicho solo pudo inclinarse hacia donde estaba, arrinconarla como una presa, el era el cazador, y no iba a dejar a su victima que se fuera tan fácilmente

**-Eres una malagradecida-** fue lo único que dijo, no se escuchaba nada mas, en esos momentos regreso la luz, y para el asombro del chico Helga no decía nada, tenia la vista en el piso, miro a verlo, estaba furiosa, y lagrimas de rabia brotaban rápidamente

**-¿malagradecida? ¿MALAGRADECIDA? ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida! Desearía no tener este sentimiento por ti…- **tapo su boca y miro a su frente, que diablos había dicho, fue en ese momento que salio corriendo, ante los gritos de Arnold, ante las lagrimas que seguían corriendo, ante todo, solo huyo, si antes estaba lejos de tener la amistad de Arnold, definitivamente esto la había arruinado, pero, no solo alguien pensaba igual que ella

**-Helga…-**

Arnold toco la puerta de su "Esposa" mas no obtenía respuesta de ella, cansado de tanta insistir solo pudo sentarse junto a la puerta, sabia que había cometido un error, e iba a repararlo, solo que no sabia por cuanto tiempo tendría que estar sentado allí, seria una larga espera.

Había pasado mas o menos 1 hora desde que estaba allí sentado cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, no quería dejar su lugar, pero podría ser alguien importante.

**-¡Viejo, que acabas de hacer!-**

**-¿Gerald?- **este corrió hacia el cuarto de la chica rubia, no entendía nada, tras el venia la tímida chica oriental, quien sugirió a Arnold sentarse, ella seria la encargada de explicar el comportamiento de su amigo, pero, en su cabeza aun estaba una duda

**-Dime Phoebe, ¿desde cuando Gerald y Helga son tan "amigos"?-**

**-Veras Arnold, todo es mi culpa- **la chica hizo una pausa, y hubiese seguido, pero la puerta se escucho de nuevo, y Arnold, un poco desesperado abrió, de nuevo otra sorpresa mas a su colección

**-¿Arnold? ¿Todo esta bien? -**

**-¿Lila?, ¿Pero que haces aquí?-**

**-Vi a Gerald y a Phoebe correr hacia casa de Helga, no sabia que estabas viviendo con ella-**

**-No pasa nada Lila, puedes irte**

**-Oh Arnold, seria muy descortés de mi parte irme sin ayudar un poco **

**-créeme, no es descortés**

**-bueno, igual me quedare, seguro puedo ayudar en algo**

"_genial"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar, ahora tenia a la mejor amiga de su "esposa" a su amigo platicando con ella, y a su amor imposible que había llegado solo por curiosidad, todos reunidos en la misma casa, que desastre…

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, prometo actualizas pronto! Iba a subir el viernes, pero entre el trabajo y algunas obligaciones de mi casa me consumieron mi tiempo, pero pronto tendré un nuevo cap _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. ¿Qué soy para ti?

_Ah, en verdad disculpen la demora, tantos acontecimientos que me pasaron, además de que quise subirla lo más pronto posible, pero, al ver muchos proyectos escolares que se avecinan prefiero dejar un capitulo más, para que no la olviden :D _

_Espero les guste!_

teddyetere: ¡Gracias! Y disculpa la demora, tratare de hacer mas historia entre clases, y Lila, bueno, ella solo estaba allí por curiosidad, mil gracias por tu comentario ^^

Aire2409: si, que metiche es lila, pero que interesante es saber que tu papá se llame Arnoldo o.o, gracias por tu comentario :D

mitary: si, estuvo un poco corto el capitulo, pero prometo hacerlos un poco mas largos ^^

Musa-Mistical: jaja, si, el orgullo es malo malo, y mas para ellos, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse, no pueden hacer mucho… ¿o si pueden?

isabel20:¡Mil gracias! Espero te guste este ^^

onighiri-chan: ¡Gracias!, espero subir pronto caps que también sean de tu agrado ^^

NinYoHinaTa: jojo gemeliz xD gracias por tu acc, sabes, Helga y Arnold me recuerdan mucho a ciertas personitas… -w-… amm… ¡no dije nada! ¡Mira! Un mono :D…

_Sin más que decir espero que les guste_

"_genial"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar, ahora tenia a la mejor amiga de su "esposa" a su amigo platicando con ella, y a su amor imposible que había llegado solo por curiosidad, todos reunidos en la misma casa, que desastre…

Alguien mas toco a la puerta, y Arnold, completamente irritado la abrió de un solo golpe

**-¡¿y ahora quien es?!-** Exclamo molesto, ante esto, el cartero solo pudo temblar y le entrego su correspondencia con miedo

**-¡ya cásate viejo!-**le grito el susodicho cartero, a lo que Arnold, solo pudo reír para entrar a la casa.

**-si tan solo supiera…-** se decía así mismo, un poco mas calmado por esa situación, miro a las 2 personas que estaban en frente

**-Phoebe, ¿Podrías decirme porque Gerald esta aquí?,** **Y sobre todo porque viene molesto**

**-veras Arnold…**

_Flash back_

El teléfono sonó, la chica de rasgos orientales estaba con el mejor amigo de Arnold, mas no pensando que la platica seria tan "dramática" puso el altavoz para que el también pudiera escuchar

**-Phoebe…-**

**-Hola Helga, no te escuchas bien, ¿paso algo?-**

**-lo odio-**

**-¿a quien?-** dijo un poco asustada ante las palabras que le decía

**-¡odio mi vida! ¡Lo odio a el! Me hizo sentir como una basura, y ¡hasta se atrevió a llamarme malagradecida!**

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, mas, esto no se quedaría así…

**-¡ese tonto!-**

**-¿Gerald?-** Helga se quedo un poco desconcertada por la voz que se escuchaba al otro lado, _¿Gerald? ¿En casa de Phoebe?_ **– ¿Eres tú?-**

**-vamos para allá Helga-** este colgó inmediatamente saliendo disparado hacia la casa de la chica, acompañado por su amiga, un poco asustada por la reacción que tendría el chico de cabello rubio.

_Fin Flash back_

**-lo siento Arnold, no debí poner el altavoz… -**Phoebe muy avergonzada, el chico por su parte, sabia que no había Sido la intención de la chica, solo se limito a sonreírle e ir hasta dicha habitación.

Eso hubiese querido, pero su amigo ya venia bajando, junto con la rubia.

**-¿terminaron?-** dijo en tono sarcástico y los miro de manera seria, a ellos no les resultaba molesto, pero tampoco se iban a quedar así.

**-Phoebe, nos vamos-** dijo Gerald tomándola de la mano. Al ver esto Lila no pudo mas que seguirlos, no quería presenciar esa segura discusión.

Una vez solos, los esposos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, sin perder pista ni detalle.

**-¿y bien?-** dijo el atreviéndose a romper la amplia barrera que los separaba.

**-¿bien que?-** ella también así lo quería, pero, el destrozo su corazón, no era tan fácil de olvidar.

**-que hablaste con Gerald? Desde cuando son tan "unidos"-** su tono era cada vez más hiriente, no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero Helga lo había provocado. Aun no tenía confianza en ella, y quien sabe lo que pudiesen haber dicho ella y su amigo.

**-no es asunto tuyo-** giro hacia el lado contrario de el, rumbo a su habitación, pero algo, o mas bien alguien la sujeto por el brazo apresándola en la pared, ambos muy cercas.

De inmediato los nervios aparecieron en ella, podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, y las respiraciones entre cortadas de Arnold.

**-perdón-** dijo el, bajando las manos de su presa, con la cabeza agachada **–no debí… -**y diciendo eso solo se retiro a su habitación, dejando sola a una niña, perpleja y un poco decepcionada.

Aunque, Arnold nunca sospecho, que la amiga de su esposa había resumido su platica con Helga, algo sumamente importante que no se atrevió a mencionar

_Flash back _

**-¡Maldigo el día en que me tuve que enamorar de ese tonto cabeza de balón!-**

_Fin flash back_

A la mañana siguiente se sentía un ambiente menos tenso entre los dos bandos, no se dirigían palabra alguna y casi la mayor parte del día se la pasaban cada quien en su habitación, así paso la mayor parte de la semana.

_**-Arnold, abra una fiesta en la casa de Lorenzo, ¿no quieren venir?-**_

_**-¿ir?,… bueno, tendría que comentárselo a Helga, no quiero dejarla sola.-**_

_**-esta bien, dile, también ira Phoebe, allá los esperamos.-**_

**-¿Qué me tendrías que comentar Arnoldo?- **allí estaba Helga, mirándolo desde las escaleras, tenían desde la discusión de el apagón que no se hablaban, pero, al escuchar su nombre, seria de mala educación no preguntar acerca de que hablaban de ella

**-Lorenzo tendrá una fiesta, Gerald nos llamo para invitarnos.-**

**-si quieres tu ve, yo me quedare aquí-** la chica estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras cuando sintió una mano sujetando la suya**- ¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo?-**

**-no quiero dejarte sola Helga**

**-puedo cuidarme sola, lo e hecho siempre**

**-pero ya no estas sola…- **el chico rubio la tomo por las manos y tratando de calmar el enojo que la chica aun tenia hacia el desde la vez en que la lastimo trato de que se sentara en las escaleras**-Hagamos una tregua, ¿si? No quiero discutir de nuevo contigo, después de todo estamos viviendo juntos, no hay que empeorar la situación.-**

Aunque esto no le parecía a Helga supuso que era lo mejor para ambos, y en cierta parte Arnold tenia razón, iban a tener que estar todo el tiempo juntos, no por el compromiso, si no porque estarían conviviendo siempre en la misma casa, en el mismo techo, compartiendo a los padres de ella y también las labores que les correspondían; solo asintió y lo miro de reojo, no quería involucrarse de mas con el, lo amaba, pero en estos momentos no era adecuado mostrarlo, y aunque ya tenia demasiado tiempo podría reprimir un poco mas sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?.

**-iré contigo, pero regresaremos temprano cabeza de balón-**

**-claro- **y diciendo esto cada chico tomo rumbos distintos, ya había logrado un gran avance pero no era para celebrarlo aun, apenas y habían llegado a una tregua, y ambos se preguntaban cuanto mas duraría antes de que algo la destruyera.

Había llegado la hora de la fiesta, y los chicos llegaron a la casa de Lorenzo, parecían tranquilos, y como ya era de costumbre tomaron caminos diferentes, Arnold fue con sus amigos y Helga solo se limito a ir donde estaba Phoebe, no necesitaba mas compañía que la de ella para sentirse cómoda en un lugar.

La noche era hermosa y nada parecía estar mal, todos estaban bailando y tomando ponche.

**-así que Arnold, como van las cosas con Helga?-** pregunto Sid con un poco de curiosidad al ver que los chicos habían llegado juntos, y es que a tales alturas, algunas personas ni siquiera sabían que Vivian juntos.

**-bien, porque lo dices Sid?**

**-bueno Arnold, se les ha visto juntos muchas veces**

**-e íbamos hablando o ¿Algo por el estilo?**

**-pues, no-**dijo el chico de la gran nariz pensativo, Arnold y Helga siempre aparecían juntos pero nunca se les había visto dirigirse alguna palabra, no desde hace mucho **–son coincidencias, no hay nada entre ella y yo, nada-** dijo el rubio para tomar un poco de soda, no sabia que una chica rubia estaba tras de el, decepcionada por negar algo entre ambos, no sabia si sentirse triste o enojada, tantos sentimientos, prefirió dejar el lugar, sin que nadie lo supiera, además, era muy desapercibida por los invitados, seria fácil huir.

Y así, sin notar que alguien faltaba entre todos siguió la reunión, unos comieron hasta que ya no pudieron más, otros jugaron a la botella, que por cierto Curly recibió una tremenda bofetada de Rhonda, entre más cosas.

Llego un momento en que todos empezaron a irse y Arnold no fue la excepción, y ya se iba muy feliz y alegre cuando una voz lo detuvo

**-Hey viejo, ¿Qué no venias con alguien?-**

**-demonios… ¿Donde esta Helga?-** Arnold busco entre todos los invitados que quedaban pero nada, inclusive, Phoebe ya se había ido de allí, ¡exacto! ¡La chica oriental! Seguro estaba con ella.

Salio corriendo a pesar de los gritos de su amigo, ¿como pudo perderla de vista? Si que se iba a poner feo cuando ella lo viera, aunque prefería a eso a que le hubiese pasado algo verdaderamente malo.

Llego exhausto a la casa de la mejor amiga de su "esposa", y en cuanto vio abrir la puerta no le importo quien estuviese del otro lado, corrió hacia la habitación de Phoebe, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la chica cambiándose de ropa.

**-Phoe..-**en esos momentos un calor recorrió sus mejillas y sus pensamientos se nublaron por unos instantes, sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo tirado en el piso por un par de minutos, los suficientes como para que la chica pudiera estar en ropas mejores y tranquilizar a sus padres por lo que había ocurrido.

Arnold, pudo despertar, y lo que vio a su alrededor, fue solo objetos tirados en el piso, junto a el, la chica lo miraba avergonzada y ayudándolo a pararse se limito a un

**-disculpa, no debí pegarte con la lámpara…-**

**-descuida, fue mi culpa, yo… no sabia lo que hacia, solo, solo…- **de pronto la imagen de Helga, sola, quien sabe en donde y con quien sabe llegaron a su mente, estremeciendo su mente de horribles pensamientos, pidió desesperado saber donde estaba ella, donde se encontraba, algo, cualquier cosa, pero para su desgracia la chica no se la había dejado tan fácil

**-lo siento Arnold, Helga se fue sin decirme nada.-**

Vacío, ¿Qué mas había dentro de el en esos momentos? Solo eso, salio, así como llego, sin decir alguna palabra, y con las pocas esperanzas de encontrarla.

Aunque por más vueltas que le diera a todo, no sabía por donde empezar a buscarla. Exhausto, y confundido llego hacia el mueve, quizás ver el agua pasar lo tranquilizaría y lo ayudaría a pensar mejor, y así, en una de las bancas cercanas, vio un bulto rosa que estaba sentado, temblando, y con el cabello rubio tapando sus ojos.

Se acerco sigilosamente sin espantarla, y quitándose su chamarra la poso en ella para poder calmarla.

Ella lo miro fríamente, no sabia ya cuanto tiempo había estado soportando el frío, preguntándose a si misma si alguien hubiese notado que no estaba o que se molestarían en buscarla, y después, de mucho rato allí, encontraba al inútil del cabeza de balón, su mirada estaba afligida, y además se notaba que había un remordimiento enorme por lo que había pasado, pero, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, después de todo, entre ella y el no había nada, o al menos así lo había expresado el chico.

**-Helga… vámonos a casa **

Ella no se movía, solo miraba hacia un punto fijo en el suelo, tratando de no escuchar las palabras de el, tratando de no sufrir mas a causa de esta persona.

**-Helga, por favor, ya es tarde-**insistía desesperado por obtener una reacción, por lo menos un golpe, insultos, lo que fuera que le dijera que estaba bien, pero no había nada, intento jalar su brazo hacia el pero en cuando intento acercarse mas a ella se levanto y se fue corriendo.

_¿Porque estaba haciendo todo más difícil?_ Pensaba Arnold, ahora solo corriendo por alcanzarla, pero era increíble que aun después de estar en el frío corriera como si estuvieran en pleno verano.

Curiosamente ella corrió hacia casa, ambos llegaron exhaustos y se tiraron al piso, ella se veía pálida, el solo intento recobrar fuerzas y tratar de cargarla a su habitación, y a pesar de que recibió golpes de parte de ella no la soltó, la recostó con cuidado, la cubrió con toda cobija que encontró, no muy satisfecha y apunto de pararse en protesta calló a causa de la fiebre que tenia.

Arnold por fin pudo sentirse aliviado, prefería que ella estuviera en casa, enferma pero en casa, tan solo suspiro y fue a la cocina para comenzar lo que seria una noche ocupada.

El amanecer llego a los ojos de todos los ciudadanos, y en la casa Pataki una chica despertaba de un largo sueño, se sentía bien, cosa que era raro, miro a su lado y vio a su amado descansando en sus piernas, y con trapos húmedos alrededor de la cama, fue en ese momento cuando uno de ellos callo de su frente hacia sus manos, no estaba sorprendida de que su mantecado la hubiese ayudado, era típico en el remediar sus errores, pero no solo por eso se la iba a dejar tan fácil, no se dio cuenta cuando ella se fue de la fiesta y eso había sido algo que la había herido aun mas.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigía a su baño personal cuando una mano la detuvo en el acto, no quiso mirar a ver la mirada de Arnold, pues sabia que podría derretir su corazón y perdonar cualquier cosa que le hubiese hecho aquel tonto, no quería dejarse caer, en verdad que no, pero al sentir los brazos de Arnold alrededor de ella no pudo evitar sentirse protegida, después de lo que el hizo por ella anoche, y por lo que quizás tuvo que pasar, se rindió ante el y lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, el solo la abrazo mas hacia el, era el mayor tonto del mundo por olvidarse de ella, pero todos tenían una oportunidad, y bueno, ella no le caía tan mal después de todo, tenia ese lado oculto que a nadie le mostraba, pero viéndola allí, tan indefensa como una pequeña lo único que podría hacer era no decir nada y no soltarla hasta que estuviera mas calmada.

**-¿Arnold, que soy para ti?-** pronuncio entrecortadamente sin mostrar su rostro, no quería ver su mirada ante tal respuesta, pero, sabia que viendo su mirada podría confirmar la respuesta que el le diera.

**-Serás mi esposa-** decía el sin titubear, aunque en su voz no le era creíble.

**-pero en estos momentos ¿Qué piensas de mí?-** esta vez si lo miro, quería una respuesta sincera, por más mala que fuera necesitaba escucharla.

**-yo… -**

**-¡Helga! ¡Volvimos!**

_**-Miriam y Bob…-**_dijeron ambos en voz baja soltándose el uno del otro y bajando para mirar a los Pataki, no sin antes, Helga acercarse a Arnold y en un breve susurro decir

**-Esperare tu respuesta…**


	4. Acercamientos

Bueno, antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar, la escuela me a tenido un poco presionada jeje, pero, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me han animado a hacer este capitulo lo mas pronto para ustedes jeje, ya tengo ideas para el siguiente, así que espero en esta misma semana que viene lo pueda tener listo

teddyetere: mil gracias! Se que e tardado en escribirla, pero, me inspirare mucho mas para poder continuarla ^^

besos!

NinYoHinaTa: jaja, no ps si, no se a quien te recuerde el cabeza de balon 8-) aunque pues, yo creo q tanto el como al q te imaginas van a quedar juntos, digo, me entiendes verdad gemeliz?XD

isabel20: si, es una lastima que los interrumpieran, pero descuida, hay mucho tiempo para ellos: D

gracias por tu comentario!

danaime: Gracias :)

¡espero te guste este capitulo!

lunadenoche: si, me esforzare por mejorar mas en mi forma de escritura, y, por lo del nombre, Azmaria me encanta, es un personaje de Chrono Crusade, y Luna, bueno, Mi nombre significa Luna en griego, y siempre me a Fascinado ver la Luna, creo que es una mezcla de las cosas que me gustan jeje, gracias por leer la historia lunadenoche :)

Bkpets:

Que puedo decir, tus comentarios me fascinaron, te sabes expresar muy bien! Me gustaría trabajar en algún proyecto contigo, y claro, me pasare a leer el fic de la mermelada de frambuesa jeje, perdona si soy breve aquí, pero es algo noche, eso si, tus comentarios me han inspirado mucho a seguir con este capitulo y subirlo lo antes posible.

Eso si, esta vez revise mejor la ortografía, espero no se me haya escapado alguna palabrita jeje, igual siempre es bueno recibir criticas, ayudan mucho a mejorar :)

Y si, a mi también se me hizo mas raro aun ponerle que sus padres la llamaban por su nombre, quizás, fue un día de suerte que recordaran el nombre de su hija jeje, pero, es lo que hace interesantes las historias, esos pequeños detalles.

Mil gracias por tus comentarios!

mitary: te aseguro que me daré una vuelta por tu fic, y claro, en los escritores es muy normal dejar las historias así, es lo que nos da tiempo para poder imaginar que es lo que harán después los personajes jeje

espero te guste este cap :) ¡besos!

: si, acá la continuación :) espero os guste!

Ana Sakura: si, a mi pocas veces una historia me ha llegado, pero, son historias que de verdad te metes como si fuerzas uno de los personajes jeje.

Gracias por el rew ^^ espero el cap sea de tu agrado

Itzia-Hime: gracias por ser paciente ^^ acá esta la conti, y si, es frío, pero veras que no lo es tanto como la nieve

Aire2409: y lo peor es que aun seguirán con esa duda jojo, pero no por mucho, mil gracias por tu comentario!

Ground Spirit Minerva:

Gracias!!

Espero este cap sea de tu agrado n_n!!

**-¡Helga! ¡Volvimos!**

_**-Miriam y Bob…-**_dijeron ambos en voz baja soltándose el uno del otro y bajando para mirar a los Pataki, no sin antes, Helga acercarse a Arnold y en un breve susurro decir

**-Esperare tu respuesta…**

***-*-*-*-***

_**-"¿una respuesta?"-**_se cuestionaba el chico de gran cabeza, la verdad era que, en esos momentos no sabia ni siquiera lo que el sentía por aquella niña, ella, la de mirada perdida, la de cabellos rubios, la de ojos tan azules que podría nadar en ellos, no esperaba que ella le volviese a preguntar lo mismo, pues, no seria capaz de responder a aquello, no aun.

Y como si sus pensamientos los hubiera escuchado ella, no le pidió una respuesta ni nada por el estilo, solo siguió haciendo su vida como era ya la rutina, no le agrada a Arnold que ella, siempre estuviera en su mundo, y que aun viviendo en la misma casa lo tratara como si solo fuese un mueble, simplemente lo ignoraba, y fue solo así, que se dio cuenta que para Helga, eso solo había sido un sueño.

Pero ella no pensaba así, se moría de ansias por decírselo lo que sentía por el y de una vez saber que es lo que aquel chico sentía por ella, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, era tanto el temor que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos, sabia, que si esos orbes verdes la miraban se perdería completamente y se enlazaría hacia su cuerpo para no tener mas motivos de tristeza y soledad en esa fría casa en la cual vivía, pero la pregunta a todo esto seria, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas soportaría para caer rendida ante el?

Así los días y todo pareció ir bien, nadie en la escuela sabia nada de su relación, y en lo que concierne a ellos, bueno, solo se hablaban cuando era necesario.

**-Arnold, ¿puedes ir a la dirección? –**dijo el profesor en turno de aquel salón, y un poco confundido el chico acudió al llamado presentado. Aquel hombre canoso lo esperaba con muchas ansias, y al verlo cruzar por la vieja puerta dio una gran sonrisa y se apresuro a saludarlo e informarle de la gran noticia en esa escuela

**-has sido seleccionado para participar en una competencias de escuelas junto con tus compañeritas-** dijo señalando a unas chicas atrás, no reconocía a la mayoría, pero si a su vieja amiga Phoebe, ella nunca faltaría en este tipo de eventos, y seguro lo apoyaría en las preguntas que no sabría memorizar.

Y aunque aun había muchas dudas en la mente de Arnold, ahora, la mas presenta era, ¿Cómo había quedado el en este tipo de cosas? Siempre fue un buen alumno, pero en estos momentos verdaderamente no le estaba prestando importancias a las tareas y mucho menos a las tareas.

Aquella rubia… como lo hacia perder el sentido, como hacia que perdiera su cordura y pensar día y noche en que es lo que estará pensando en esos momentos.

Sin escuchar las indicaciones que se les dieron a todos, se dirigió corriendo a su salón, quería decírselo, deseaba informárselo, anhelaba compartir un momento con ella, por lo menos corto, pero seria un buen avance en su relación, además, había algo que lo incitaba a querer estar con ella, pero, no la iba a obligar a nada.

Por fin, cuando logro divisarla, corrió hasta ella, mas, algo lo hizo parar en seco, o más bien alguien…

**-¡Arnold!-** dijo una chica pelirroja interponiéndose en su camino y abrazándolo con mucho cariño. Bien, ahora si que esto se estaba volviendo complicado, y lo fue mas aun, cuando pudo ver, como si "esposa" los veía desde lo lejos y se esfumaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas pudieran correr, era "genial", la única oportunidad de compartir un momento con ella y esta chica se lo había impedido.

**-Lila, perdón, tengo cosas que hacer-** trato de decir el rubio pero la chica no lo soltaba

**-Perdón Arnold, es que me emocione muchísimo cuando supe que ibas a concursar-** y diciendo esto volvió a abrazarlo de la misma forma que antes, bien, el sabia que ella era cariñosa, pero no al grado de estar pegada a el solo por haber sido seleccionado para un evento. No le desagradaba tenerla así, pero, tenía que alcanzar a Helga antes de que ella sacara sus conclusiones.

**-enserio Lila, debo irme-** dijo moviéndola hacia un lado mientras corría apresurado a encontrarla, y aunque, la chica pelirroja sabia que estaba haciendo mal, no sabia porque se sentía así cuando Arnold la rechazaba, se suponía, que no le gustaba como ella pensaba, pero había algo en el que despertaba esos deseos de ser algo mas en la vida de el chico cabeza de balón.

La busco por todos lados, y sin embargo no daba con ella, ni siquiera alguien que la hubiese visto, parecía, como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, era increíble, como a su edad, pudiese ser mas rápida que el.

Pero aun así, siguió intentando dar con ella, costara lo que costara.

Después de unas horas de buscarla, el cansancio le gano y tuvo que retirarse a casa, y al entrar en ella, casi se va para atrás al ver que, Helga Pataki estaba sentada placidamente comiendo mientras Miriam y Bob veían la TV.

Pero claro, había buscado en todos lados menos en su hogar, era en esos momentos cuando deseaba golpearse en la pared y recordarse que Helga era un poco impredecible en cuanto a sus arranques de furia. Sin embargo ella se veía muy tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado y como si no hubiese visto al chico llegar.

Así que, espero a que estuvieran solos para poder charlar con ella, sin ninguna interrupción esta vez por parte de lila, o inclusive de sus padres.

Espero a que subiera a su habitación, y una vez estando allí, entro y cerró con seguro. La chica lo miro un poco confundida, y justamente cuando iba a decir algo, el se sentó al borde de su cama y empezó su explicación

**-se que no estuvo bien que me vieras abrazado a Lila, pero no fue mi culpa Helga, ella fue la que hizo todo, enserio –** esas palabras si que habían sido un poco divertidas, pensaba ella, pues, ver al cabeza de balón tan afligido por algo que ni siquiera ella había reclamado resultaba un poco al viejo el, al que no era tan seco y tan inexpresivo como el que estaba viviendo en esos momentos en su casa.

**-para tu tren Arnoldo, primero respira y después puedes seguir contándome, además –** moviendo un poco un mechón de su pelo **– eso no me molesto, es mas, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de estar allí para seguir viendo como tu amiga te abrazaba-** volteando hacia otro lado, lejos de la mirada de el

**-entonces, si no te molesto, ¿porque veo en el tono de tu voz algo que no concuerda con lo que dices?-** y justo cuando ella iba a contestar, el la tomo de los brazos obligándola a acostarse en el cómodo colchón.

Se acercaba mas a ella, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero, su cuerpo se movía por si solo, estaba tan cerca los labios de su esposa que faltaban escasos centímetros de poder sentirlos suyos. Ganas no le faltaban, ni tampoco deseos, pero, al ver que Helga estaba batallando para quitárselo de encima, pensó, que quizás la estaba lastimando. Soltó una de sus manos, y tratando de que ella se calmara tomo su mejilla y la acaricio levemente.

Y sorprendentemente Helga no lo golpeo, no le hizo nada, solo desvío la mirada hacia otro lado y mordió sus labios.

Que rojos se veían cuando hizo eso, pensaba el, a la vez que no podía resistirse por probarlos, pero, sabia que seria algo que a ella no le agradaría, por lo que decidió parar con esto y volver a sentarse donde, segundos antes estaba.

Helga aun no podía reaccionar ante esto, pero, al ver que no tenia un peso encima, se levanto repentinamente y pellizco su brazo para entrar en razón, si Arnold veía lo débil que era ante el, podría utilizarlo para chantajearla, o para otras cosas, no era conveniente que la viera.

**-Bueno Arnoldo, eso solo me comprobó que eres un tonto-** dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos sin esperar una respuesta burlona de parte de el, ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? Siempre se preguntaba eso, y en esos momentos descubrió una de las razones

**-pues, a mi eso me demostró que puedes ser linda si no golpeas por todo, Helga-** al terminar esto le sonrío dulcemente y solo se retiro, no sin antes decir **–te invito a dar un paseo mañana, nos vemos en el parque a las 2:00 PM, no vayas a faltar- **y diciendo esto cerro la puerta y se retiro.

De nueva cuenta había tomado el control sobre ella y lograr dominarla, como niña a la cual se le ofrece un dulce para hacerla feliz.

Era increíble como ese tonto iba descubriendo sus puntos débiles así tan fácil, y ella, no podía opinar lo mismo, sabia que el siempre trataba de remediar sus errores y ayudar a la gente, pero, de hay en mas, últimamente todo en el era un misterio.

Dio vueltas por su cama sin encontrar explicación alguna, y solo, asimilando que el día de mañana, iría a dar un paseo con el.

¿A donde? Seguramente el cabeza de balón ni siquiera lo sabia, pero, a estas alturas del juego, era mejor llevársela bien con su "marido" que empezar de nuevo toda una guerra, que sabia, no tenia ninguno motivo seguir, de igual modo, terminaría casada a su lado.

*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente, la chica de orbes azules tuvo que salir con su mejor amiga a visitar un viejo estudio de fotografías.

**-te lo dije Helga, aquí sacan muy buenas impresiones-** decía la chica muy emocionada al ver que las imágenes estaban con buena apariencia, a pesar de que, tenían mucho tiempo de haberse tomado y la cinta ya estaba un poco desgastada.

**-si, Phoebe, ahora, ¿a donde mas me dijiste que iríamos? Recuerda, hoy tengo que irme mas temprano, debo ir a ver… es decir, a tomar un mantecado, ya sabes… -**logro articular Helga un poco nerviosa, su amiga solo dio una risita, y la hizo dirigirse hacia el siguiente lugar.

Arnold, como era de costumbre, acudió puntual al parque para esperar a su "cita".

Era mas temprano de lo que había acordado con ella, pero aun así, no le gustaría hacerla esperar en lo que seria su primera salida juntos, tenia la esperanza de que con esto, se llevaran mejor y acercarse mas, a esa Helga que estaba guardada en la coraza de esa gran fortaleza que tenia la chica.

Se acercaba la hora acordada, cuando, la dos amigas se detuvieron en una tienda para saludar a un viejo conocido

**-¡Señor**** Simmons! ¡Que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí!-** dijo la chica oriental abrazando a su antiguo profesor, y su amiga, por otro lado, solo hizo un gesto de alegría al verlo, mientras ambas, tomando asiento en esa cafetería del centro comercial, comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco.

Nunca notaron que el tiempo paso y paso, entre una charla y otra, rizas, anécdotas, y uno que otro chiste pesado de Helga.

**-la verdad, me a dado gusto verlas aquí, pero, ****¿no tienen pendientes que atender? Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada**

**-Yo no tengo nada que hacer- **dijo Phoebe tratando de hacer memoria, pero no encontraba nada, entonces miro a su compañera, la cual, mirando hacia la ventana, pudo divisar que estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza. Cuando de pronto, paso un chico corriendo con un balón americano tratando de cubrirse en el establecimiento, fue allí, cuando pudo recordar que alguien estaba esperándola allá afuera

**-¡¡¡ARNOLD!!!-** y sin perder mas tiempo, salio corriendo de aquel lugar ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, solo corrió, sin importarle nada, todo estaba en riesgo en esos momentos, y no dejaría pasar ni un segundo mas para ir hacia el, aunque, siéndose sincera, no creía que el se encontrara mas allí, o… ¿Podría ser que si?...

Continuara…


	5. Impulsos

Ok ok, se que me tarde muchísimo, Y lo siento en verdad _

Pero después de atender todos los pendientes, aquí esta el sig cap, espero sea de su agrado, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y tmb comentarios de si les gusto ^^

**Canción sugerida para la parte dramática**, que es la que sigue (fue la que me ayudo a escribirla, pero, nada tiene que ver con letra jeje en youtube esta

_nozom__i sasaki - futari no kisetsu ga_

BlackieDream

Si, creo que Arnold lastimado o herido puede ser muy peligroso jeje

Gracias por te rew amiga, espero te guste :)

isabel20

Muchas gracias!

Espero este te guste tmb ^^

teddyetere

pues…

cha chan! Aquí están todas las respuestas ^^

espero te guste este cap, que fue un poco tardado… pero… ahora si q ya esta aquí ^^U

NinYoHinaTa

Wii 10 estrellas :D

xD

gemeliz, cada vez insisto en que se parecen mucho no crees?8-)

y ps si, pobrecito, vestido y alborotado xDDD

Pero ya un mas –w-

xD

baeee

Bkpets

Jeje, claro, yo también e leído muchos fics, y créeme que algunos la temática es muy repetida, que hay un chico que quiere a una chica, se juntan y fin, bueno, y mas cosas, pero, ¿que seria de una historia sin cosas malas pasando entre los protagonistas?

Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero este capitulo te guste, yo opino, que es increíble hasta en una historia creada por uno mismo, cambiar el comportamiento de Helga y de Arnold tan dramáticamente, pero a la vez es algo exquisito para todos los que escribimos y leemos historias.

Y bueno, sin decir mas, espero no tardarme en el otro capitulo :)

Que se acerca esa dichosa fecha jeje

¡Cuídate!

Aire2409

Je jeje… hay este… perdón por tardar, pero entre asuntos de escuela y familia no mas no llegaban ideas, y pues, ¡ahorita que ya estoy mas despejada ahora si ya puedo escribir! ¡Mil gracias por tu comment! ^^

Aquarius No Kari

Si, muy dolito estaba Arnold, pero en este capitulo como se le quita jeje

¡Gracias por notar el avance!

Es muy difícil ya que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo de un modo ¡n.n! pero es muy gratificante que te guste!

Mil gracias por comentar! Que tengas un lindo día!

ninfa de la Luna

Jeje, descuida, a mi también me da flojera dejar los rew pero es gratificante cuando el autor deja un nuevo cap

Mil gracias por el comentario!^^

Espero te guste es cap ^^

PerFecTHeLL

Gracias jeje, fue difícil pensar en Phil y su muerte, pero una vez ideas aclaradas ¡manos a la obra!

Espero te guste este cap!^^

OoOo midori-chan oOoO

Jeje, ps sin más esperar aquí esta el cap!

Espero te guste!

Y ps, aquí algunas respuestas a tus preguntas jeje ^^

Q tengas buen día amiga

**-¡¡¡ARNOLD!!!-** y sin perder mas tiempo, salio corriendo de aquel lugar ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, solo corrió, sin importarle nada, todo estaba en riesgo en esos momentos, y no dejaría pasar ni un segundo mas para ir hacia el, aunque, siéndose sincera, no creía que el se encontrara mas allí, o… ¿Podría ser que si?...

* * *

Llego al lugar como pudo, varias veces en el camino se había resbalado, pero, como si nada hubiese pasado se levantaba y seguía corriendo sin parar.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenia ya unos cuantos raspones en las rodillas y codos, pero, eso era de menos en esos momentos tan cruciales para su futura relación con el.

Fue allí, cuando se detuvo frente a una silueta negra que miraba al piso. Sentía que el corazón latía más de lo normal, que las piernas le flaqueaban y en cualquier momento podía caer, que la respiración le faltaba y pronto se ahogaría en sus propias palabras.

El, solo la miro. Recordaba aquella mirada, era la misma que tenia cuando el había llegado por primera vez a su casa a vivir. Era fría, fuerte y llena de un sentimiento indescriptible.

No sabía si estaba triste, o quizás enojado, simplemente Arnold se acerco hasta ella y paso de largo yéndose.

No estaba pensando en lo que pasaba, el se estaba yendo y ¿solo estaba parada allí sin hacer nada? Casi sin voluntad salio corriendo tras el, mas, al no medir sus fuerzas termino por tropezar sobre el.

Ambos, mojados y confundidos cayeron al piso, frente a la mirada atónita de las pocas personas que miraban de lejos desde sus casas tal escena.

Helga no se atrevía a decir nada, esta vez si que lo había arruinado todo, y ahora, esto estaba pasando. Se lo merecía, lo sabia, pero quería arreglarlo, deseaba ver la sonrisa alegre de aquel chico que tanto amaba, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba tan desesperada por no saber hacer nada, ni siquiera podía mover sus manos hacia el. Se sentía tan impotente, tan débil, esa no era ella, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle todo lo que había pasado, explicárselo todo.

Arnold, por su parte, no quería saber mas sobre ella, quería pararse e irse de su vida para siempre, pero, pareciese que el piso no lo quisiera dejar ir, no podía moverse, y aunque la lluvia había parado un poco, el seguía igual, sin mirarla ni mencionar nada.

Fue en un impulso de valor, cuando su boca se abrió dejando paso a una serie de palabras que significaría pisotear su enorme orgullo para salvar lo mas preciado en su vida, la amistad de Arnold.

**-Lo… ¡lo siento!-** dijo gritando y tartamudeando un poco, pero nunca dudando, esperaba una respuesta generosa de parte de el como ya era de costumbre, pero, al ver que se estaba tardando en llegar decidió pararse como pudo en frente de el

**-¡no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era****!-** las lagrimas corrían cada vez que decía algo. No podría soportar la cruel mirada de el hacia ella, era peor que ser ignorada por todo el mundo a su alrededor, pero el, el de verdad que si le importaba.

La lluvia comenzó de nuevo a caer en forma rápida, y por mas que Arnold estuviera enojado, siempre tenia ese lado, al que el le gustaba llamar "amabilidad", solo se paro y tomo a la chica de las muñecas y se fueron corriendo hasta un establecimiento, cualquiera era bueno si tenia un techo donde resguardarse.

Por suerte para Arnold, fue una cafetería la "afortunada" en recibirlos. Estaba bien, mientras esperaban que la lluvia terminaba; se sentaron y cuando una mesera pregunto por su pedido, Arnold tuvo que dar la respuesta, ya que, Helga parecía no estar en la misma frecuencia de todos, estaba callada, mas de lo usual, y mirando hacia un punto perdido cha el exterior de el lugar, el chico de cabello rubio solo la miraba, pensando en que, se suponía que el era el que estaba mal, no ella, no era posible que se estuviera haciendo la victima en esto, o quizás, no se estaba fijando en algo.

**-¿Helga, puedes regresar al mundo de los vivos?-** preguntaba sarcásticamente esperando un golpe o un insulto por parte de la chica, pero nada, ella seguía ida en sus pensamientos, cosa que comenzaba a desesperarle

**-No es para tanto Helga, solo ****tendrás que pagarme el medicamento-** esta vez lo decía un poco mas fuerte y en son burlesco, pero, dijera lo que dijera, no pasaba nada, ella miraba a la nada, como si estuviese buscando algo haya afuera, pero, ¿que era?.

**-Helga, se supone que el enojado soy yo, no te pongas en ese plan, que no te va-** estos comentarios, los decía ya por el hecho de que la chica de mal carácter se abalanzara contra el y lo insultara, o simplemente se levantara de mal humor y se fuera, pero, estaba en frente de una estatua, una figura de porcelana, y mientras mas la veía, mas se quedaba pensando en lo dócil que estaba en esos momentos.

Se paro de repente hacia su lugar, hincándose un poco y acercando su rostro al de ella, fue entonces hasta esos momentos en que la chica reacciono de golpe haciéndose hacia atrás, pero no dándose cuenta de que su silla era muy corta y casi termina saludando al suelo, por suerte para ella, su "esposo" la sostuvo antes de que eso ocurriera.

Saliendo de su trance y un poco avergonzada por la situación, se acomodo de nuevo en su silla para bajar la mirada, escondiendo un leve sonrojo ocasionado por aquel sujeto, el cual, había cambiado su rostro por uno mas divertido, y es que, cada cuando se podía ver a Helga G. Pataki ruborizada por una acción como esa. Debía aceptar que se veía linda cuando dejaba atrás su arrogancia y mal humor para ser así de sencilla con el, _-si tan solo así fuese la mayor del tiempo- _pensaba para si mismo, aunque, si ella no fuese tan… tan ella, su vida no estuviera tan llena de cosas interesantes.

Una vez, que el café estaba en manos de ambos, y que por fin sentían algo de calidez en sus cuerpos, por fin lograron relajarse y ver la lluvia correr.

Nadie deseaba decir nada por temor a herir al otro, pues, estaban tan tranquilos que la pasaban bien, muy a pesar de los conflictos de hace algunos minutos atrás. Fue malo por parte de Helga olvidar que se habían quedado de ver, pero, era algo mas o menos así lo que tenia pensado hacer el chico cabeza de balón, así, que pensándolo bien, las cosas habían salido un poco a su plan, a excepción de que aun se encontraba un poco mojado, y con un probable resfriado en puerta.

La chica de orbes azules sorbió un poco su cabeza, disfrutando el sabor de este, mientras, de reojo miraba al ser enfrente de ella, sabia que había actuado mal, pero, se sentía tan bien en estos momentos, como si nada hubiese pasado y solo fuera una simple anécdota que quería en sus recuerdos.

**-Arnold- **dijo en tono bajo mientras esperaba que este voltease hasta ella, y una vez hecho esto, se volteo a mirar hacia otro lado, buscando que no viese el sonrojo en ella **–yo, quiero disculparme, por todo lo que e hecho hasta el momento.**

El no dijo nada, solo sorbió un poco su café, y miro hacia el exterior, acababa de terminar de llover, por lo que decidió que esta conversación había terminado, así que, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, y tomo la mano de Helga rápidamente, sin importarle si ya hubiese acabado su bebida o no.

Extrañada de este comportamiento pero no diciendo nada solo se limito a seguirlo, pensando que se dirigían hacia otra parada, pero, al parecer, solo iban hacia su hogar.

**-S****abes, Helga-** decía el mirando de reojo a la chica**- nos meteremos a bañar, y, en cuanto salgamos, veremos una película.**

Parecía una orden, no, ERA una orden. Helga solo se quedo mirándolo y prefirió no decir nada más y hacer lo que le había dicho. Se sentía tan humillada, Helga Pataki obedeciendo todo cuan perro a su amo, pero, no quedaba de otra, no quería defraudarlo, no de nuevo.

Una vez cumplido, se sentó en el sillón a esperarlo, pensando en cual película decidió querer ver, y si, esto había estado incluido en sus anteriores planes, pero, fuera lo que fuera, sabia que disfrutaría la compañía de Arnoldo, mas aun, sabiendo que ya no estaba tan molesto como lo había visto anteriormente.

5 minutos después…

**-Bien, pondremos esta-** decía mientras ponía la película y se sentaba al lado de ella, no sin antes, traer algunas palomitas de maíz **–que es una película sin algo bueno que comer-** dijo este mirando a la chica un poco impresionada por todo, pero aceptando gustosa lo que le ofrecía.

No era una película de amor, pero, les ayudaba a relajarse un poco de todo lo que había ocurrido y distraerse por completo de su situación, del pensar en que estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro para siempre, e inclusive de tener hijos, aunque, preferían que esa idea ni siquiera se atreviera a cruzar por sus pensamientos en ningún momento, pero, es difícil no pensar en lo que uno no quiere, a menudo, siempre sucede que es en lo que mas pensamos.

**-Arnoldo, debo admitir que es una buena ****película, nunca imagen que los zombies chupa cerebros seria mejor que cualquier lucha libre-** mirando a Arnold muy complacida por lo que había preparado –**de hecho, creo que se va a convertir en una de mis favoritas.**

Por alguna extraña razón Arnold no respondía a nada, solo se le quedaba viendo detenidamente, como, buscando algo en ella, y solo se limitaba a hacer gestos que afirmaban positivo a todo lo que ella decía.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la chica estaba distraída viendo la TV, que tomo sus muñecas y la acostó en el sillón repentinamente.

Helga estaba totalmente sorprendida por aquel acto, pero mas aun lo estaba Arnold por lo que acababa de hacer, no era su intención, pero, fue un impulso que se limito q seguir, pero, a pesar de eso, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar Helga en cuanto a su carácter.

Solo se acerco un poco hasta ella, lo suficiente para ver aquellos repentinos cambios de color en su cara, y, le pareció divertido que aun no estuviera en el piso, a causa de un golpe o empujón de Helga, así que, decidió tentar a su suerte y acercarse cada vez mas a ella.

Soltó una de sus manos para poder acariciar la mejilla de esta mientras inspeccionaba cada reacción de su joven "esposa" y ella… bueno, ella parecía estar petrificada de pies a hombros, pues, solo su cara era capaz de expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero, tampoco quería que el parara, deseaba sentirse amada por primera vez en su vida, anhelaba que su amado le dijera cuando la quería.

Arnold cada vez se acerco mas a sus labios hasta los de ella, sintiendo que sus respiraciones empezaban a chocar unas con otras, y que, Helga, posesionando sus manos alrededor de su cuello accedía a seguir adelante, así, rozó suavemente los labios de la chica en un lento beso.

La joven rubia se perdió completamente en aquel acto de impulso, sentía el latir del corazón de Arnold muy acelerado, al igual que el de ella, las manos de el estaban posadas en las caderas de la chica y llevaba el beso de manera en que ambos pudieran disfrutarlo, pues, el lo estaba haciendo, los labios de ellas eran dulces y suaves, nunca hubiera pensado que estos se hicieran su nueva adicción apenas probándolos por primera vez.

Pero, sabia que no duraría, así que corto el beso rápidamente al escuchar que una puerta se abría y acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar. Helga, aun no reaccionada, pero, al no sentir el calor de Arnoldo también opto por acomodarse en su asiento.

Decepcionada y alegre a la vez, _¿eso se podía?_, se preguntaba la chica de una sola ceja, mientras, no sabia como reaccionar ante el en esos momentos, después de lo que había hecho… no… quizás era todo un sueño despierta… o ¿si fue verdad? Pellizco su brazo para descubrir un leve dolor en el, y estar completamente segura, de que si, había recibido un beso de el

**-No te preocupes, ****después seguiremos-** dijo el chico mirándola picadamente mientras veía como su cara cambiaba rápidamente de color

**-no…no…no… ¡NO PENSABA EN ESO TONTO CABEZA DE BALON!****-** articulaba difícilmente mientras salía corriendo hacia el comedor en busca de donde refugiarse

Su "esposo" no podía estar tan contento de esta reacción, después de todo, había domado a la parte ruda de Helga, y, creía, que de ahora en adelante las cosas serian mas fáciles.

_-eso espero-_ susurraba para el mismo mientras quitaba la película y subía a su habitación a descansar un poco.

Así, las estaciones y los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta llegar cerca de unas fechas en las que todos estaban muy emocionados.

Se veían los niños correr por las calles, y algunos que otros adultos soltando insultos a estos por casi tirarlos al frío piso.

**-Viejo, que vamos a hacer en navidad?-** preguntaba el chico de cabello parado mientras golpeaba el hombro de su gran amigo- ¿ya has pensado en como pasarlo?

**-a decir verdad no Gerald, pensaba solo pasarlo con mi familia, pero, ahora que lo dices, ****¿tú tienes algo?-**

**-Bueno-** se quedaba pensando el chico hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente y volteo hacia su amigo con gesto de alegría**- ¿porque no hacemos una fiesta con todos nuestros compañeros?**

**-¿una fiesta?... –** no se encontraba totalmente convencido pero, la idea de tener alguna celebración era agradable, así que, solo hizo un gesto de aceptación para que este chocara sus dedos con los de el, como ya era habitual

**-bueno viejo, debo irme, quede de verme con Helga-**

**-¿con quien?- **decía Arnold un poco desubicado al mencionar el joven moreno el nombre de su "esposa"

**-con ella viejo-**

**-¿y tu para que quieres verla?-** ya enunciando un tono un poco mas agresivo y volteando sus orbes hacia otro lado

**-es un secreto, ****perdón viejo, pero no puedo decírtelo-** y sin mas se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo para no tener que explicar nada, y dejar a su mejor amigo, mas atónito que nada

_-¿y estos, ahora que traerán entre manos?_

_Continuara…_

*-*-*-*

En corto el sig cap antes de navidad je jeje


	6. ¿Pelear por tu amor?

_Nota: esta vez incluí partes donde Arnold y Helga lo ven a su modo, espero les guste_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-es un secreto, ****perdón viejo, pero no puedo decírtelo-** y sin mas se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo para no tener que explicar nada, y dejar a su mejor amigo, mas atónito que nada

_-¿y estos, ahora que traerán entre manos?_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

No podía creer que su amigo estuviera viendo a su "esposa" sin que el lo supiese, y aunque, no era nada malo en si, tenia miedo de pensar que algo malo ocurriese, pero, estando en confianza, ¿que podría suceder?

Por un momento se sentó en una fría banca de el parque, tenia tanto que pensar, pero, no quería hacerse ideas falsas antes de saber la verdad, pero, llevar y preguntar ¿por que es que ambos se veían tanto? Seria paranoico y seguramente ambos se enojarían con el, así que, lo mejor seria estar callado.

De repente, sintió como un brazo era colocado sobre su hombro, miro hacia atrás, y una bella pelirroja le sonría levemente alzando su mirada

**-Hola ****Arnold, que gusto verte**

**-Ah, hola Lila, ¿que trae por estos rumbos?**

**-Bueno…-** decía ella mientras se sentaba al lado del chico y cruzaba sus dedos antes de poder hablar **–quería pensar un poco**

**-¿Ocurrió algo?-** le dijo rápidamente el chico, que aunque, ya no sentía amor por ella, aun seguían siendo buenos amigos

**-Lo que pasa es que… yo lo de mi ****teléfono a Arnie, y no e recibido ninguna llamada, o carta, o algo que me diga que esta bien.**

**-¿el? El esta bien Lila**

**-¿Has hablado con el?**-decía esperanzada la chica acercándose mas hacia el

**-si, la otra vez**

**-y… ¿pregunto por mi?**

**-No… lo siento Lila**-esperaba que con esto la chica comenzara a llorar, ya que, era muy susceptible por lo que podía ver, pero para asombro de el, ella solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a reír levemente, mientras volteaba hacia el y sonreía con un poco de esfuerzo

**-No te preocupes, imaginaba que ni siquiera se acordaría de mi, pero sabes, no es el fin del mundo…-**fue en aquel momento, en que ya no pudo suportar mas, y las lagrimas fugitivas hicieron presencia de ella. Ante esto, el chico no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla contra el, no le gustaba ver a alguien sufrir, y menos por Arnie… no la merecía, pero, como ella decía, no era el fin del mundo, así que, la reconforto un rato hasta que la vio cesar e inclino su rostro al de ella

**-¿Te sientes mejor?-**pregunto con un tono dulce acariciando la mejilla de ella. Esta, sintió un leve rubor correr por sus mejillas y solo bajo la mirada

**-Si… perdóname Arnold por hacerte pasar por esto-**dijo rápidamente parándose y soltándose del agarre **– ¿Iras a la fiesta?-**pregunto un poco mas animada

**-Si, ¿haya te veré?**

**-Claro-** contesto con una amplia sonrisa, mientras encaminaba nuevamente el paso hacia su casa no sin antes dar un leve grito hacia su **amigo – ¡Te llevare un regalo!, ¡gracias Arnold!-**

**-De… nada-** ¿_un regalo? _se cuestiono por un momento mientras aturdido, vio su reloj, y viendo que era hora de comer, regreso a casa lo mas rápido que sus piernas congeladas podían.

Llego a casa, y Miriam y Bob habían salido, por lo que, seria una tarde que pasar con Helga. No le desagradaba la idea, pero, esperaba que ella estuviera de buenas en estos momentos

**-Llegas tarde Arnoldo-**decía la chica parada frente a las escaleras, la cual se acerco y le dio un golpecito en el codo

**-Si bueno, ****tenía cosas que hacer, y ¿ya comiste?**

**-Si, perdón Arnoldo, pero tengo cosas que hacer-**decía la rubia tomando su abrigo y tomando sus llaves

**-****¿A donde vas?-** pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, a la vez que, ya sabia la respuesta de ante mano

**-A casa de Gerald-**dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta, y dejando, solo a Arnold, mas confundido que antes, y así, cansado de esta situación subió hasta su cuarto y se encerró en este.

Refunfuñando por lo que había pasado, simplemente miro hacia el techo y poco a poco el sueño le fue ganado mientras pensaba, en que ahora tenia un regalo más que incluir a su lista

_-le Hare algo a Lila-_ y así, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido en brazos de Morfeo.

Llego el esperado día de la fiesta, y todos comenzaban a reunirse en casa de Helga, quien para su suerte, sus padres no tuvieron oposición acerca de ello, y simplemente se limitaron a irse, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en ellos.

Arnold hacia salido a comprar unas cosas, y Helga, desesperada por que aun no llegaba empezaba a preguntarse a donde demonios había ido ya habiendo iniciando la fiesta.

Phoebe, quien era cómplice en este plan de sus dos mejores amigos, apoyo a la rubia en todo momento, mientras, esta, tomaba a manga del moreno desesperada por no estar presente el

**-Tranquila Helga, no debe tardar –** respondió mirándola fijamente, mientras esta, aun impaciente no dejaba de soltarlo, cosa que sorprendió a muchos de los presentes allí, ya sabían, que entre Helga y Arnold había algo, pero, no se le había informado a alguien que ellos estaban comprometidos.

Finalmente el rubio apareció con un poco de nieve en su cabeza, y cerrando la puerta firmemente sus amigos se abalanzaron contra el y lo abrazaron deseándole una feliz noche.

Estaba muy agradecido, pero, tenía en mente solamente ver a cierta chica de ojos azulados, la cual no encontraba, siendo su propia casa, hasta que la diviso, pero, era incomodo verla así.

Ella sin embargo ni siquiera lo había visto, y se encontraba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras sostenía una pequeña caja con un moño rojo encima.

_*****__** Modo de ver de Arnold***_

Había chocado intencionalmente con ella, al ver desde los lejos lo ida que estaba, y había logrado lo que me proponía, que ella me mirara, ahora sabia que estaba aquí, para ver todo aquel acto de falsedades que entre el y ella se producía.

Le dije un **"hola"**, pero, ella solo me miro a el rostro y se mordió el labio y tomo de la manga a Gerald para voltearse hacia otro lado. No soporte como se estaba comportando conmigo, me sentía como una basura al lado de aquellos dos, y, estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba sugerentemente.

**-Arnold!-**

Voltee y vi a Lila sosteniendo un paquete y abrazándome fuertemente mientras, posaba sus labios al lado de mi oído y la escuche decir _"feliz noche"_

Aquello me dejo un poco aturdido y confundido, mas por el hecho, de que me había agrado aquel gesto de su parte, y justamente en ese instante ella me entrego ese precioso paquete, que al parecer, ella misma lo había envuelto

Lo abrí con cuidado para ver una bufanda hecha a mano, por ella misma al parecer, y tenía bordado una A de un lado.

Agradecí el detalle con un abrazo, y le entregue, una pequeña caja que traía en una bolsa.

Ella lo abrió con curiosidad, y soltó un leve grito al ver una cadena con un dije en forma de L.

No había sido mucho, pero aun así, ella me miro dulcemente y beso mi mejilla.

Eso había sido extraño, pero, para mi temor, eso estaba gustándome aun mas, simplemente reí un poco nervioso y con un tono carmesí en mis mejillas mientras por lo lejos, no vi lo que todo esto había provocado en otras personas…

_***Fin de e**__**l Modo de ver de Arnold***_

Helga miraba desde los lejos, aun impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, sus manos temblaban inseguras, y el regalo que sostenía en las manos amenazaba con soltarse y rodar por el piso, mas, lo tomo con fuerza y salio corriendo hacia su habitación, sin que nadie la mirara, mas que sus amigos, los cuales, estaban iguales, o mas impresionados por lo que acababan de acontecer.

El chico moreno simplemente avanzo hasta el rubio y volteándolo bruscamente volteo para encararlo

**-Pero que demonios acabas de hacer viejo-** dijo un poco para ellos, sin que los demás vieran o intervinieran.

**-¿pero de que diablos estas hablando Gerald? Además, yo debería preguntarte que estabas haciendo con Helga a tu lado tomando tu manga y con un regalo en la mano, es más que obvio que ustedes deberían ser lo que se casaran-**

**-pero que… Viejo, acabas de malinterpretar todo, Helga solo me pidió ayuda para que ESE regalo que traía en las manos, te lo pudiera dar ella-**

**-ese... ¿era para mi?-**mencionaba el chico un poco nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, y mirando al chico, con un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos, miro como este le señalaba las escaleras **–no creo que salga de allí viejo, pero yo ya hice suficiente por ti esta noche.**

***Modo de ver de Helga***

Sentía mi corazón quemarse de rabia, cuanto anhelaba decirle sus verdades en la cara, pero no podía, ¿porque no podía? Ni siquiera yo sabia la respuesta, creo que, aun tenia el dulce recuerdo de aquel chico que dulcemente me había besado días antes, de cuando me animo estando sola, sin mis padres o amigos que me apoyaran, pero esos leves recuerdos estaban muriendo lentamente por su culpa

Y así, sin que el me viera, me escabullí hacia otra parte alejada de donde el estuviera.

Y por fin respire otro tipo de aire, uno mas tranquilo, y mas pasible, por fin me sentía bien sin su presencia, pero, sabia lo que me costaría cuando el se diese cuenta.

Pero, ¿que mas podría perder si el se molestaba conmigo por irme así? Ya lo veía todo perdido.

***fin de el Modo de ver de Helga***

Así, el chico subió hasta la habitación de ella y toco levemente, con esperanzas de que la chica abriera pronto.

**-¿quien es?-** Pregunto ella con desgano

**-Soy yo, Arnold, por favor Helga ábreme-**

**-lárgate, no te quiero ver-**

**-por favor Helga, ábreme, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte-**

**-por mi Arnold-** haciendo una leve pausa**- podrías casarte con Lila, seguramente ella te tratara mejor que yo y te hará lindas bufandas de por vida**

**-Helga por favor, estas actuando de forma infantil-**

**-Retírate por favor- **dijo secamente la chica

**-Aquí me quedare hasta que salgas-**dijo en tono amenazante mientras se sentaba al lado de la puerta, mas, no sabría que la madrugada llegaría, todos se Irian, y el seguiría esperando, hasta que finalmente el sueño lo hizo rendirse y caer en un profundo sueño

La chica por fin salio cuando no escucho ruido proveniente de el, y, con cuidado de no despertarlo dejo al lado el regalo que había hecho para el

_-Feliz navidad…-_ susurro ella y volvió a su cuarto.

Los calidos rayos del sol hicieron que el chico despertara confundido de donde se encontraba, pero, al ver como estaba fuera de la habitación de su "esposa" recordó lo pasado esa noche.

Un largo suspiro vino desde el, y se paro, no sin antes, ver que tenia un regalo en sus pies

Le quito la envoltura con cuidado, y pudo divisar una foto de el con sus abuelos, y Gerald… _¡pero claro! ¡Por eso ellos dos se veían! Pero… se veía que el cuadro donde estaba la foto estaba roto, seguramente Helga se habría molestado por lo de anoche y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo- pensaba el chico con una mirada perdida –Cielos, y ¿ahora como arreglare esto…?-_

Los días pasaron, y Helga no le dirigía palabra ni mirada hacia Arnold, como si no se conociesen, y el, no podía hacer nada pues, en cuanto veía la fría mirada de Helga, esta llegaba a través de todo su cuerpo como un escalofrío y se alejaba lo mas que podía antes de hacer algo que la hiriera mas, pero, no sabia que lo que mas anhelaba su esposa era recibir un "disculpa" como ya estaba acostumbrada cada vez que metía la pata el cabeza de balón.

Un día como cualquiera, ella salio a dar un paseo por el parque, y, su curiosidad la invadió al ver a la señorita perfección cortando un par de flores.

**-¿Sabias que es ilegal cortar flores aquí?-**menciono esta, mientras, la pelirroja volteando levemente pero no asustada se levanto y se quedo mirando fijamente a ella

**-Hola Helga, a mi también me da gusto verte-** dijo esta entonando una sonrisa un poco fingida y metiendo las manos a su bolsillo **–como te va con Arnold?**

**-eso no te importa-**contesto rápidamente y sin el menor sentido de quedarse escuchándola, pero, al primer paso que dio ella la detuvo con sus palabras

-**Sabes, el es muy lindo, y estas demostrando no quererlo-**

**-¿tu que sabes de eso?-**dijo ella aun con la cabeza volteada en otra dirección

**-solo una cosa te digo Helga... comienza a gustarme mucho de nuevo, ya te di una oportunidad de ser feliz con el, pero, si no lo quieres… lamento decirte que yo Hare lo posible por ganarme su corazón.**

Helga volteo de inmediato mientras veía a Lila retirarse por el otro lado, y con una mano hecha puño simplemente comenzó a golpear un cesto de basura

_-¿Así? Quisiera ver que lo intentaras…_

*-*-*-*-*-*

El chico de orbes verdes tomaba una ducha mientras, alguien tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto, y al ver que el no estaba solo se escuchaba resonando por toda la casa, así que, mejor decidió salir con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

**-¿Helga?-**decía el chico mientras encontraba a esta totalmente paralizada de la vergüenza y volteándose hacia otro lado

**-¡¿Pero que demonios haces tonto cabeza de balón?! ¡¿Porque no sales vestido?!**

**-Tu me llamaste –**dijo encogiendo los hombros**- ¿para que me querías?**

**-Bueno… -**decía ella tartamudeando y no encontrando las palabras adecuadas **– ¿como estas hoy?-**lo mencionaba ya solamente para aligerar su sonrojo y no abrir sospechas de lo que tramaba

**-Bien… creo –**contestaba el chico confundido por su actitud y, sin que ella lo notase se acerco hasta que pudo abrazarla por la cintura y susurrarle al oído **– ¿y tú?**

Su piel se volvió pálida al sentir el contacto de la piel de Arnold con su ropa, y, aunque sabía que tenía toalla… o eso esperaba, no deseaba que esa fuera la situación perfecta para hablar

**-¡¡Ya métete de nuevo al baño tonto cabeza de balón!!-**grito y se separo de su agarre para salir corriendo hasta el comedor

El chico simplemente sonrío y se volvió a meter al baño, sin imaginar, lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, una pelea entre dos chicas enamoradas, la pregunta seria, ¿quien ganaría el corazón de el? Helga sentía confianza de ganar, ya que, ellos serian marido y mujer, pero… ¿que podría pasar si Arnold pusiera sentir algo más de nuevo por Lila? ¿Romperían aquel acuerdo?

_Continuara…_

_*-*-*-*-*_

_Si, fue peor de lo que me imagine, perdonen por no ponerlo antes de navidad, pero tuve visita y ni tiempo para escribirlo, y además de eso mis papas me obligaron a ir a un viaje improvisado…_

_Pero aquí me tienen entregándoles este capitulo_

_Espero no demorar en los siguientes, pero prometo q Será pronto_

_¡Cuídense! Espero les haya gustado_

_Sugerencias, quejas, y felicitaciones son bienvenidas ^^_

Aire2409: gracias por tu rew ^^ si, al escribirlo yo también me quedaba impresionada jeje, espero este capitulo te guste, y disculpa la demora

: fue el primer beso de otros jusjus espero este capitulo te guste n_n

PerFecTHeLL: mil gracias por lo de las negritas, las pongo para que resalte mas lo que dice porque a veces puedo confundirlo con lo que piensan ^^U

Espero te guste, cuídate! ^^

NinYoHinaTa: jaja, ps pídele uno a ya sabes quien, seguro te dará por montones xD y ps.. Haber si se te hace conocida algunas partes de la historia jusjus como ya un me dejas seguir la tuya –w- cuídate ninia!!

letifiesta: hola! Que bien que te haya gusto ^^ espero este te guste, cuídate ^^

isabel20: jeje, mil gracias! A mi también me gusto esa escena al escribirla, espero este cap te guste!

teddyetere: jeje, pero procurare ya no tardarme tanto, si no se podría perder el hilo de la historia, mil gracias! Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios :)

OoOo midori-chan oOoO: bueno, se supone que ya están un poco grandes algunos 15 años, porque ya no están en la primaria jeje, mil gracias por tu comentario ^^ e hecho algunos cambios, espero sean de tu agrado

Y los cambios de personalidad a mi sorprenden también hasta donde los lleve jeje, cuídate mucho ^^!

hikaruchiba: mil gracias por tu comentario, espero sea de tu agrado este cap! ^^

kiam55: gracias! Espero este cap te guste :)

chave5001: y por eso aquí esta la conti, espero te guste ^^


	7. Cambios

-¡Ya métete de nuevo al baño tonto cabeza de balón!-grito y se separo de su agarre para salir corriendo hasta el comedor

El chico simplemente sonrío y se volvió a meter al baño, sin imaginar, lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, una pelea entre dos chicas enamoradas, la pregunta seria, ¿quien ganaría el corazón de el? Helga sentía confianza de ganar, ya que, ellos serian marido y mujer, pero… ¿que podría pasar si Arnold pusiera sentir algo más de nuevo por Lila? ¿Romperían aquel acuerdo?

Era tarde ya, y el aun estaba afuera buscando una respuesta a todo el remolino de dudas que pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez.

El crujir de las hojas se escuchaba tan fuerte, que fácil, todo el parque se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba allí, pero era un poco tarde y casi nadie se encontraba fuera, excepto una chica… ¿Qué hacia allí? Se pregunto el, pero, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino sin rumbo

La chica, un poco molesta por su actitud hacia ella se volteo a verlo y tomo su hombro

-Arnold, ¿que te sucede?

-nada lila- dijo con un poco de desgano mientras se disponía a seguir pero, pronto sintió unas manos alrededor de su cuello, cosa que lo hizo descontrolarse, pero, no perdió el sentido, y solo, tomo sus manos delicadamente y las devolvió al costado de su cuerpo, ella, mas decepcionada que nada, solamente se volvió para que el chico no viera sus lagrimas y correr lo mas rápido que pudiera.

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero por fin lo habría decidido, mañana, mañana seria el día.

Helga, hundida en un rincón de la casa, nunca se dio cuenta a que hora llego Arnold, todo el día se había portado muy raro con todos en la casa, casi no había comido, e incluso cuando ella lo insultaba el solo giraba la cabeza y no decía nada, estaba tan preocupada, que, no se había dado cuenta siquiera cuando el chico hubiese salido de su habitación. Pero, a pesar de lo que ocurría poco podía hacer, se sentía tan inútil, como una fogata en el mar…

Hubiese seguido pensando, pero sus ojos fueron cerrándose de a poco, en el oscuro cuarto en donde se encontraba, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo encontrarla, o quizás, no pensaron en buscarla…

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold despertó mas normal que lo de costumbre, viendo como su esposa comía muy levemente, solo, tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos

-necesito de tu ayuda-suplico al verla, y, comprendió, que esto no podía realizarse sin su ayuda, sin su apoyo, ella solamente giro la mirada y dio un gesto de aceptación ante su marido, mientras ambos, salían de la casa, dejando el desayuno a medias.

No dijeron nada durante el transcurso de su viaje, solamente, iban un poco apartados el uno del otro, la chica rubia no comprendía a donde se dirigían, pero su cara se torno expresiva, cuando, de pronto aparecieron en frente de un edificio gris, un poco descuidado, y con un gran letrero que decía "asilo de ancianos"

Entraron, un poco temerosos, buscando a cierta señora divertida, con lentes, cabello recogido, y un poco maltratada por el tiempo.

Cuando por fin sus miradas dieron hacia ella, se acercaron, pero, una mano no dejo pasar hacia ella

-¿puedo ayudarlos?-decía una chica con cabello marrón frente a ellos, no con buena actitud

-venimos a ver a ella… es, mi abuela- dijo entre cortadamente el chico de cabello dorado, mientras, mordía uno de sus labios inferiores.

-¿ella?-decía señalándola-bueno, ella tiene un nieto, según su historial, pero no lo recuerda, así que no esperes mucho-dijo para irse de aquel lugar y por fin, dar acceso ante aquella persona

Temeroso, se acerco un poco, y al verla, se arrodillo hasta su rostro y embozo una torpe sonrisa

-hola-dijo el esperando una respuesta animada como era de costumbre

-hola pequeño- dijo la anciana volteando hacia el y sonriendo un poco- ¿nos conocemos?

Eso lo dejo un poco decepcionado, sabia que su abuela no tenia memoria, pero por lo menos, esperaba que su rostro le recordara algo, que por lo menos, recordara quien era el, pero solo eran esperanzas vanas, no soporto la idea e intento a la fuerza o no, que lo recordase

-abuela, soy yo, Arnold, mírame-

-pequeño, no se quien eres, nunca te había visto-dijo un poco desorientada la anciana que lo miraba con curiosidad

-¡abuela! ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Arnold! ¡Tu nieto! ¿No recuerdas al abuelo? ¿La casa de huéspedes? ¿A mis padres? ¡Por favor! Dime que recuerdas algo…

la señora, un poco temerosa ahora, lo veía un poco desconfiada, nunca lo había visto, o eso era lo que creía, tampoco recordaba a ningún abuelo, solo se giro hacia otro lado para tratar de evitarlo, pero sintió, como la jalaban de nueva cuenta y unos ojos rojos enardecidos

-¡MIRAME!- gritaba el, con desesperación, no toleraba haber "perdido" a su única familia cercana, y menos alguien como ella, su segunda madre, mas, una voz lo hizo alejarse de ella rápidamente

-¡ARNOLD, BASTA!- grito Helga, tomando su hombro y girándolo, en esos momentos, llego la señora encargada de ellos, y antes de que pudiera echarlos, solos salieron del lugar lo mas rápido posible

-¿no le hicieron nada?- menciono la señora un poco asustada por la expresión de la anciana

-no, pero, ese chico me dio miedo…-

Corrió alejado de su "esposa" mientras un mar de recuerdos lo acechaban y no podía evitar, que aunque le doliera, ese día hubiese llegado tarde o temprano.

Sentía que todo lo que alguna vez conoció fue solamente un sueño, que había despertado a la triste realidad, y que se encontraba mas solo que nunca, ya no tenia familia, y la única que podría considerarse estaban alejados de el, como anhelaba que por lo menos aquellos gritos hubiesen despertado la memoria de su abuela, de su segunda madre, pero parecía ser, que por mas que la insultara o llenara de recuerdos, nada podría sacar de ello.

Se detuvo ante el pequeño puerto allí, patio con fuerza una lata que estaba a su lado y, tomo varias piedras del suelo y empezó a tomarlas con desden hacia el agua.

-¿así no ganas nada sabias?-

-¿Qué haces aquí Lila?-respondió un poco molesto y mirando hacia el otro lado

-pues, paseaba por aquí, y te vi corriendo hasta este lugar, hay algo, ¿en lo que pueda ayudarte Arnold?-

-no, gracias Lila.

-Entiendo…- dijo Lila tomando una de sus coletas, mirando hacia el horizonte- quieres que ¿vayamos a tomar un helado?El chico dudo un momento, pero de verdad deseaba olvidarse de la imagen que tenia en su cabeza, así que, siguió a Lila y ambos fueron hasta el lugar acordado.

Helga busco a Arnold por todos lados, por todas partes, pero simplemente no pudo dar con el, cansada de buscar, decidió ir hasta su casa a descansar, y quizás, esperarlo allí.

Pero su espera fue larga, el reloj daba las 10 en punto, y una puerta se abrió en par en la casa Pataki.

-Hola cenicienta- dijo la chica rubia mirando a su "esposo" un poco molesta, te estuve buscando por todos lados, y no di contigo, ¿donde estabas?

-yo estuve en la calle, será que no buscaste bien- menciono inclinando los hombros, y subiendo las escaleras.

Aquella respuesta dejo congelada a la joven, no podía creer como le estaba contestando, aun después de que ella lo había acompañado, buscando sin parar, y solo llegar y decir eso.

-por lo menos pudiste decir algo, avisarme-

-lo siento Helga, pero se me fue el tiempo, estuve con Lila-

Fue lo suficiente para dejarla callada, sabia que aun no era su mujer legítimamente pero… ¿salir con Lila? ¿Que entonces ella estaba de adorno para el? No entendía nada, y no quería entenderlo.

Quería tenerlo solo para ella, ser la persona que aliviara sus penas, sus males, pero… ahora lo sentía mas lejos que antes, y esta vez ella no tenia la culpa de nada, había estado haciendo las cosas bien, o eso creía, pensaba, en ¿Qué hice mal? Sin mas, decidió armarse de valor, e ir a hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-Arnold- toco a la puerta de su habitación - ¿podemos hablar?

-dime Helga, te escucho- dijo el, pero sin abrir la puerta

-yo… no me siento bien con la idea de que hables con Lila… no es nada personal pero… siento que es una mala persona.

El chico abrió la puerta, y sin mirarla a los ojos, simplemente mantuvo la mirada baja, como jugando con sus bolsillos

-escucha Helga- murmuro un poco, sin mirarla aun- ella me a ayudado mucho, no tienes derecho de decidir con quien hablo y con quien no, así que te pido, que no te metas en mis asuntos- y fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta frente a su nariz, y dejarla, aun mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba

-PUES BIEN! HAZ LO QUE TU QUIERAS TONTO CABEZA DE BALON!

No podía soportarlo, era el, su amado, ¿el que le estaba hablando así? Pero ¿porque? Que acaso esa bruja le había lavado el cerebro… no entendía nada, ni quería entender, simplemente te dejo caer en la cama, y sin notarlo, se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, los Pataki desayunaban cotidianamente, todo parecía estar bien, Bob platicando sobre sus negocios y sobre Fut bol, Miriam aparentando hacerle casos, y los chicos… callados, distanciados.

Era increíble ver, como entre mas cercas estaban, mas lejos se sentían, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, ninguno intentaba arreglar el asunto, y así siguió, por una semana mas, fue en ese entonces cuando, la feria del queso llego a la cuidad.

Arnold no había estado en casa, mas que para el desayuno y la cena, ya no acostumbrara estar tanto tiempo en la casa, y Helga… bueno, ella simplemente te desahogaba escribiendo en su diario, no soportaba la situación, pero, ¿que podía hacer? El había dejado las cosas mas claro que el agua, y no quería meterse ya en sus asuntos.

Pensaba en si ir o no ir, pero, no tenia muchos ánimos, estaba a punto de darse una ducha cuando, alguien toco a la puerta, bajo arrastrando los pies, y al abrir, una enorme sonrisa del chico del afro la recibió.

-Hola Helga, ¿esta Arnold?

-no- dijo cortadamente, tomando la puerta y cerrándola, mas, algo no dejo que pasara, vio como el chico quitaba su pie, y pasaba a su casa

-¿Helga, pasa algo?-pregunto un poco extrañado con su actitud, estaba bien que así conoció a Helga G. Pataki, pero, estos días estaba mas extraña que lo normal, y a decir verdad, su relación con Phoebe no iba tan bien.

-Escucha Helga, ¿porque no vienes a la feria del queso? Te divertirás lo aseguro

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, y correrlo de su casa, pero… no le haría mal salir un poco, así que, solo le confirmo, y tomo su abrigo.

-Arnold, esto es tan divertido- Reía una pelirroja mientras tomaba un pedazo de queso, y lo metía lentamente a su boca, había venido con Arnold porque el se lo pidió, y estaba mas feliz que nunca.

-me alegra que te guste Lila- el chico la miro a los ojos, y tomo su mano, acariciándola con mucho cariño, algo que la sorprendió, pero no le molesto, y simplemente sonrío con gusto.

Pudiese decirse que todo iba bien, mas que perfecto, pero, en esos momentos, Arnold choco la mirada con alguien conocido, , Su mejor amigo lo miraba, con un rostro de decepción, mas, el solo se giro, y se fue hacia otro sitio con su acompañante.

La chica no lo había visto aun, estaba mas concentrada en los pequeños puestos que estaban a su alrededor, así que, el chico no le dijo nada, y simplemente disfrutaron de la noche.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perfecto, ella logro ver, desde lejos, a su Arnold, esperando fuera de los baños, sin decir mas salio corriendo, ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante

-Helga, ¿a donde vas?-pregunto el chico tratando de seguirla pero la multitud no lo dejaba

-Vi a Arnold, iré a hablar con el

Intento con todas sus fuerzas detenerla, pero, la gente a su alrededor no ayudaba en mucho, solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Cuando por fin logro alcanzarla, la vio… llorando enfrente de Arnold, y el, tomando a la chica de cabello rojo de la mano… no pudo llegar a tiempo, pero… ¿que fue lo que le había dicho? Todo estaba en silencio hasta que, de los labios de la rubia, salio algo, que sorprendería a los presentes

-¡TE ODIO!

Bueno, antes de que me maten, disculpen por no continuar la historia, una cosa llevo a otra y así… tratare de no tardar, porque se puede perder la trama

Ahorita voy con un poco de prisa, pero me siento satisfecha porque creo que este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros

Ahora si que habrá acción =)

Mil gracias por todos sus rewies

Aire2409

PerFecTHeLL

pome-chan

teddyetere

isabel20

Itzia-Himelunadenoche

hikaruchiba

chave5001

eNinYoHinaTa

letifiesta

Raven-kaotika92

Ritsuko-nee

miya-kawaii

Shinku Ichigo

Mary..PGSM.

proserpinah

Ahora si que les debo un comentario x_x un beso para todos aquellos que leen y siguen la historia

Aquí les dejo la cancion recomendada Rip Release - Megurine luka

.com/watch?v=Q9wvWfCBedw les dejo el link, igual, pueden buscarla en otras versiones, pero esta es mi favorita

Que estén muy bien, nos vemos a la próxima

P.D. disculpen si encuentran algún error de ortografía, fue algo rápido la corrección x_x


	8. Fuera de mi vida

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perfecto, ella logro ver, desde lejos, a su Arnold, esperando fuera de los baños, sin decir mas salió corriendo, ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante

-Helga, ¿a donde vas?-pregunto el chico tratando de seguirla pero la multitud no lo dejaba

-Vi a Arnold, iré a hablar con el

Intento con todas sus fuerzas detenerla, pero, la gente a su alrededor no ayudaba en mucho, solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Cuando por fin logro alcanzarla, la vio… llorando enfrente de Arnold, y el, tomando a la chica de cabello rojo de la mano… no pudo llegar a tiempo, pero… ¿que fue lo que le había dicho? Todo estaba en silencio hasta que, de los labios de la rubia, salió algo, que sorprendería a los presentes

-¡TE ODIO!

De las cortinas, un poco de luz asomaba para dar justo a los ojos de una joven que estaba profundamente dormida, y es que, llevaba poco menos de 2 horas que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Pareciera que todo lo que había sucedido ayer solo había sido un mal sueño, pero la realidad es que había pasado, lo había visto a el, con la mujer que mas odiaba en todo el mundo. Y pensar que alguna vez, pudo considerarla su "amiga".

Después de que los hubiese visto, y gritado de rabia todo lo que sentía por el, no, mas bien por ambos, salió corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera su amigo con afro pudo alcanzarla, se encerró en su cuarto, y ahogo sus lagrimas entre sus sabanas de seda. Era indescriptible el dolor que sentía, y no sabia como quitárselo, sentía como si un agujero negro, absorbía poco a poco lo que quedaba de su pobre corazón. Creyó escuchar la voz de el cabeza de balón muchas veces, pidiéndole hablar, insistiendo, pero no quiso escuchar nada, y simplemente ahogo sus penas en amargas lagrimas.

Sin ánimos, y empezando a incomodarle el sol en su rostro, se levanto para ir a desayunar. Apetito no tenia, pero, que culpa tenia la comida, de que su esposo fuera el rey de los tontos, así que bajo, y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes se sirvió como si nada hubiese pasado. Claro esta, sus padres no sabían nada de lo que había pasado ayer, pero, su marido la miraba extrañado, por su mente pasaba el hecho de que quizás ella jamás le volvería a hablar, pero realmente, y para su sorpresa no le importaba poco pues, ayer Lila lo había hecho sentir maravillosamente bien, aun así, sentía un poco de… como decirlo ¿lastima? Por Helga, sentía que ella no merecía esto, pero, que debería terminar con esto antes de que las cosas se agravaran.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, la chica rubia termino de desayunar, y se retiro a la calle. No dijo a donde iba, ni con quien, solo se retiro. El chico planeaba seguirla, pero sentía que terminaría sobre el cemento o quizás con los dos ojos morados, se veía como si realmente estuviera molesta, pero, el ya tenia algunos planes que tenia que discutir con los señores Pataki.

Pasaba por grandes lugares cerrados; debido a que todo el día no había parado de llover, caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, no sabia a donde ir, con quien ir, que hacer, toda su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, y mas aun, de el dolor de recordar lo que ayer había pasado.

Quería pensar, quería sentir dolor, pero su mente solo trataba de borrar esa imagen, y hubiese logrado eso, pero de pronto, de choco contra alguien. Estaba dispuesta a irse de largo sin importarle quien fuese pero, la persona la tomo del brazo, y la hizo mirar a los ojos.

-Helga, por fin te encuentro, me tenias muy preocupado-

-oh, eres tu – dijo secamente, desviando la mirada y torciendo los labios levemente

Mientras tanto…

-Así que ¿este seguro de esta decisión niño?- decía confundido el señor Pataki

-si, lamento no cumplir con lo establecido pero, no quiero que ni su hija, ni yo, pasemos por un matrimonio, que a ninguno de los dos nos agrade, prefiero que ella sea feliz al lado de alguien a quien si ame.

-Pues, se te extrañara, sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos- y diciendo esto, arnold hizo un gesto de aceptación, y tomo sus cosas, para abrir la puerta, y salir de esa casa. Afuera, lo esperaba una chica de cabello pelirrojo, que cargo una de sus maletas, y tomo su mano, sonriéndole firmemente, y caminando hacia otro rumbo.

Ya era tarde, cuando la joven llegaba a su casa, tenia la mente puesta en que ignoraría a su marido en todo el día, y quizás, solo quizás algún día, podría perdonarle eso, y seguir sus vidas como estaba predicho, pero noto algo raro al ir entrando a su hogar, el ambiente se sentía… solo, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando llegaba a su casa, tiempos antes, pero, ¿porque?...

-¡Ya vine!- dijo exclamando, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Opto por ir a la cocina, y encontró una nota de sus padres "Salimos de paseo, hay algo en el refrigerador". Bueno, eso era raro pero, aun así, faltaba alguien… cierto cabeza de balón que la exasperaba. Subió hasta su habitación y al abrir la puerta, noto como, el cuarto estaba vacio, solo quedaba una cama, sin sabanas. Reviso el armario y no encontró nada.

Aun no encontraba la razón por la que sus cosas no se encontraran, se sentó a pesar un poco en la cama, y fue cuando, volteando a ver el buro, encontró un pedazo de papel enrollado, la sorpresa fue poca, al leer, con sus propios ojos, que el chico al que tanto amaba, había decidido deshacer su compromiso, e irse a vivir lejos de ella, con la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.

No encontraba las fuerzas para sostenerse, estaba deshecha, no entendía, o mas bien, no quería entender porque razón había hecho algo así, solo había sido un pequeño pleito, entre parejas, bueno, ni eso había sido, el nunca le dijo nada, ahora… estaba sola, como en un principio, no, esta vez si que estaba totalmente sola.

Se encerró en su cuarto, y toda esa noche no paro de llorar, extrañaba tanto sentir ese calor que emitía ese tonto del cabeza de balón, pero ahora, seguramente ese sujeto estaría brindándole su cariño a "Lilaa". Llego la mañana, y al escuchar como sus padres le llamaban, solo se cubrió mas con las mantas, deseando dormir lo que no pudo aquella noche. Así paso, noche tras noche.

-Helga, un amiguito muy especial quiere verte- decía su madre tocando la puerta de la chica de mal carácter, desde que arnold se había ido de la casa, trato de asimilarlo poco a poco, así paso unas cuantas semanas, y no le costo mucho trabajo, había estado muy ocupada leyendo libros de poesía, escribiendo los propios, aunque, esta vez ya no tenían dedicatoria, solo eran escritos por el simple placer que le ocasionaba tal arte.

-si, como sea- dijo la chica, y, fijo su vista a la puerta. Su sorpresa fue tanta, que la hizo tirar el lápiz al piso, creando una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto rápidamente, y sin intenciones de recibirlo como si fuese un héroe o algo parecido

-solo vine a explicarte porque me fui, Helga- hizo una pausa, para poder pasar y sentarse en la cama, pero, la chica se lo impidió, parándose en frente de el repentinamente, y mirándolo fijamente, con esos ojos, que demostraban dolor, angustia, tristeza, soledad, no veía el sentido de hablar de eso, simplemente se había ido, y no le permitiría regresar, aunque era lo que mas anhelaba.

-No te e pedido ninguna explicación Arnold, ahora por favor, ¿vez esa puerta que esta allí? Quiero que regreses por donde viniste, no quiero volver a verte

-Esa es la misma razón por la que me fui, no aceptas que los demás se acerquen a ti, y solo te cierras en tus pensamientos e ideas

-Pues para que lo sepas, Arnold, yo deje que te acercaras a mí, mas allá de lo que alguna persona había podido, y ¿que ocasiono eso? Que me dejaras por irte con esa, esa…

-No hables mal de ella, me a apoyado y ayudado mas, de lo que tu hubie…

Pero algo no lo dejo continuar, la mano de Helga, había golpeado su mejilla, dejándole una marca y mucho desconcierto.

-Yo- haciendo una pausa entrecortada- siempre te apoye en todo, siempre… te e amado, y, preocupado por ti… ahora, esto…

-Helga, por favor, sabias que esto nunca podría haber funcióna…

Pero de nuevo no pudo terminar la frase, vio como, pequeñas gotas salían de los ojos de la rubia, que, bajando la mirada, hizo una mueca de dolor y grito un "Fuera de mi vida" y lo empujo por la puerta, azotándola y no dejando decir nada más. Comprendió que, esto quizás era el adiós para los dos, ella nunca comprendería sus razones, y el, nunca la comprendería a ella.

Sin mas razones para seguir allí, se despidió de la señora, agradeciéndole que lo dejara pasar, y se encamino hasta su ahora hogar.

Al llegar, lila se le abalanzo y lo abrazo con gran euforia, besando levemente sus labios pero, el chico no parecía corresponder, cosa que le extraño. Le pidió que se sentaran a hablar, presentía que había ido a verla a ella…

-Hable con Helga, no me dejo explicarle todo-

-No se como puedes seguir pensando en ella, ahora estamos bien aquí arnold- dijo en tono meloso, enredando sus brazos en su cuello, pero, podía distinguir como su marido le enseñaba una sonrisa forzada y sin ánimos, cosa que la hizo enfurecer, seguramente Helga le había dicho algo, y cambiaria de opinión sobre sus sentimientos.

-Sabes Lila, no creo volver a ver a Helga, ella me odia, y por mas raro que parezca, extraño su amistad- suspiro un poco, y miro hacia la ventana – quizás ya me había acostumbrado a tenerla en mi vida, no como mujer, si no como amiga.

Estas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja suspirara de alivio, al parecer arnold no seguía enamorado de Helga, solo extraña su excéntrica amistad con esa chica tan ruda y molesta. Pero ahora no resultaba una amenaza para sus planes, menos para su vida al lado de arnold, solo necesitaba despejar la mente del chico, y hacer olvidar poco a poco, quien fue Helga G. Pataki en su vida.

-Niña, ya tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde – Dijo Bob, exasperado por la tardanza de su aun "niña" y es que, para tener 18 años ya, no parecía lo anterior dicho, pero bueno, esto a Helga no le molestaba, hoy saldrían de vacaciones hacia la playa, unas muy merecidas vacaciones después de tanto estudio, irían a aquella casa, en donde compartió muchos momentos con… ¿como se llamaba? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo, ya era historia pasada, y ahora vivía el presente.

Llegando por fin al lugar, pudo recordar algo, cuando veía a dos jóvenes corriendo por la playa, hizo memoria y pudo recordar, como ella se imaginaba, corriendo con el rubio, como "nenas de la bahía" ese viejo programa de tv. Esto le causo un poco de risa, pues, hacia tanto tiempo de eso, pero, esta vez no iba a encontrar a ese chico, no esta vez.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue recostarse y cerrar sus ojos, esto era el paraíso, nada de escuela, nada de maestros que solo están fastidiando, ¡nada de su hermana! Era lo mejor que le había pasado en años.

Todo era perfecto hasta que un ruido interrumpió su sereno descanso, un frisby había caído hasta su cama –"por suerte estaba abierta, si no eso la habría roto"

Al bajar para entregar el objeto a sus dueños, su sorpresa fue grande, al encontrar a su amigo de peinado "psicodélico" como solía llamarlo ella, hacia mucho que no lo veía y fue tanta su emoción al abrazarlo

-Gerald! Tanto tiempo sin verte- lo abrazo mas, y este poso su mano en su cabello, abrazándola también – Me da gusto verte Helga, como has crecido

-¿No te has visto en el espejo? Eres enorme – menciono la chica, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, había pasado tanto tiempo aislada de todos, pero ahora podría pasar unas lindas vacaciones.

- Y dime, ¿quien mas viene contigo? ¿Tu familia? Podrían venir a cenar con nosotros, Papá cocinara algo-

-De hecho Helga, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Gerald, encontraste el brisby?- En ese momento todo se derrumbo para ella, allí estaba el, la persona que había arruinado su vida, la persona que mas la había lastimado en su vida

-Arnold…

Bueno perdonen la tardanza de verdad, procurare escribir mas, pero, han pasado tantos sucesos en mi vida, que no tenia ni ánimos ni ganas de escribir nada, espero les guste este capitulo y mil gracias por sus reviews n_n

Canción para el capitulo: Just Be Friends – Megurine Luka


	9. El Recuento De Los Daños

Bueno, antes que nada les pido una disculpa, a todos y todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, la situación simplemente no se pudo dar, y no tenia ni una motivación para seguir escribiendo, y entre la escuela y problemas personales, deje muy descuidada esta historia.

Con respecto a los comentarios, uno me abrió mucho los ojos, y aquí esta mi explicación: mencione que Lila le dijo marido a Arnold, eso fue un error mío, ellos no se han casado ni nada por el estilo, solo fue un error mío.

Otro punto es, que el Works no me dejo marcar la separación de cuando habían pasado los años hasta que nuestros protagonistas tuvieran 18, mil disculpas, espero esta lectura sea un poco mas comprensible para ustedes y que la disfruten, dudas comentarios o aclaraciones con gusto les responderé, mil gracias a todos los comentarios que recibí, me apoyan muchísimo a seguir, y bueno, sin mas que decir a la historia.

- Y dime, ¿quien mas viene contigo? ¿Tu familia? Podrían venir a cenar con nosotros, Papá cocinara algo-

-De hecho Helga, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Gerald, encontraste el Frisby?- En ese momento todo se derrumbo para ella, allí estaba el, la persona que había arruinado su vida, la persona que mas la había lastimado en su vida

-Arnold…

e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e

-Oh… que sorpresa verte aquí Helga, es un gusto verte de nuevo – mencionó Arnold, bajando la mirada, y abandonando el lugar ante la mirada amenazante de la chica rubia, la cual, cuando este se había ido, solo atino a poner una de sus manos en sus sienes, sentándose en el piso y pidiéndole una explicación a Gerald.

-Te lo contare todo, pero promete estar tranquila – le dijo en una voz baja, mientras tomaba asiento con ella, y haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás – Arnold Lila y yo estamos rentando un pequeño departamento ahora que estamos asistiendo a la universidad juntos, tenia pensado rentarlo junto a Phoebe pero… ella decidió que su vida era en el occidente, en sus raíces, así que termino conmigo, y bueno… ahora estoy aquí contándote todo esto, ¿curioso no?- dijo este, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella.

Pero, aun no entendiendo nada, lo obligo a mirarla, pidiéndole… no, exigiéndole una explicación mas detallada –entiendo que ustedes vivan juntos pero, ¿porque el esta aquí ahora? No pudo irse a otro lugar con esa… esa… esa ¿tipa? –

-Perdóname Helga, habíamos planeado este paseo juntos, nunca hubiese imaginado que tu familia vendría la misma fecha, y al mismo lugar – dijo el tratando de no frustrarla mas de lo que se encontraba, pero, después de eso, parecía un poco tranquila, el, solo atino a tomar su mano, y sonreírle, lo mas sincero que podía.

-tengo que irme – menciono la chica del cabello rubio, levantándose rápidamente – tengo que desempacar, después te veo – y sin hacer mas despedida que esa, se retiro, dejando a el pobre chico un poco confundido, pero, no quería hacerle mas daño del que ya sentía ahora, hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaban sus compañeros.

No muy lejos de allí, Arnold no podía entender que era lo que había sentido al ver a Helga. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero a la vez, pudo distinguir una opresión en su pecho, que lo hacia sentir dolor, uno muy profundo, pero, tenia que olvidarla, tenia que olvidarse de lo que aun, al parecer, seguía sintiendo por ella.

Al llegar con Lila, esta se sorprendió al verlo un poco distraído, pero hizo caso omiso, y su día siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Gerald no le menciono nada a la pelirroja, no quería incomodarla ni a ella ni a su amigo.

Llegando a sus habitaciones Helga se recostó en su no tan cómoda cama, mirando hacia el techo de esta, y cerrando sus ojos. Sentía su corazón acelerarse de una manera increíble, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, había visto al hombre, que por años, estuvo amando desenfrenadamente, y también, el hombre que le destrozo la vida en tan poco tiempo.

Al verlo, sintió como si jamás se hubiese separado de el, como si solo hubiesen sido unos segundos, unos minutos. Esperaba una palabra, algo que saliera de el, que la hiciera creer que había cambiado, que ya no era el niño inmaduro que solía ser, pero, sus palabras dijeron mas de lo que esperaba.

No quería saber nada de el, el dolor aun era muy profundo, a pesar de saber, que habían pasado ya muchos años de verlo, de escucharlo. Pero, jamás dejo de pensarlo, por las mañanas, en los desayunos, en las comidas con las amigas o colegas, todo le recordaba a el, y por mas que deseara olvidarlo, su recuerdo era mas fuerte que sus propias fuerzas.

Solo atino a acomodarse, y descansar un poco, por lo menos, en sus sueños el no podría atormentarla tanto como en la vida real, por lo menos así pensaba ella, arrimo una almohada, y sintió como sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, y poco a poco fue sumida a un sueño profundo, del cual no quería despertar jamás.

-Gerald, ¿a donde vas? – pregunto el chico de la gorra pequeña, con una pequeña curiosidad, ya que, desde que habían llegado, su amigo no se había separado de ellos por un minuto, mas que, cuando ambos querían estar solos.

-voy a tomar un poco de aire viejo, no me tardo- y sin dar mas explicaciones salió de la casa, curioso por lo que sucedía, fue con la chica pelirroja, mencionándole que iba a salir con Gerald, y que no tardaría, ocultándole que, irían separados. Ella creyéndole, solo hizo un gesto de aprobación y lo vio salir, sin saber lo que realmente tenía planeado el chico con cabeza de balón.

Helga estaba tan sumisa en sus sueños, que no escucho como las pequeñas piedras que estaban siendo arrojadas a su ventana chocaban contra estas, hasta que una, de tanta fuerza con la que había sido arrojada, rompió una de las ventanas, sobresaltándola y despertándola en un instante.

Se asomo por la ventana para ver, como el chico moreno, le invitaba a bajar a dar un paseo. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor seria no salir jamás de su cuarto, así no vería al tonto cabeza de balón, pero, al verlo tan convincente, solo atino a refunfuñar, y acomodarse el cabello, para salir con el.

No sabría la reacción que tendría la chica al invitarla a dar un paseo, mas aun, pensaría que se negaría después de accidentalmente romper una de sus ventanas (que seguramente el señor Pataki se encargaría de cobrarle la siguiente vez que lo viera, pero el no se enteraría…).

Tomo la mano de la chica por el hombro, y la dirigió hacia una pequeña plaza. Hacia un buen clima y ya había oscurecido un poco, llegando al crepúsculo del día, el cual, ambos admiraron desde un mirador.

No muy lejos de allí, un chico de cabello rubio se escondía entre las sombras, asombrado de que su amigo se estuviera viendo con su ex "esposa". No podía reclamarle ni mucho menos, pues el ahora no era nada de ella, pero, la sensación de vacio lo invadió por un momento, y de nuevo esa opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, sintiendo que algo le quemaba fervientemente, deseando que su amigo se alejara de ella.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse y arruinar su momento, pero, la cordura lo hizo detenerse, y solo limitarse a mirarlos, desde lejos.

Mientras, los dos chicos platicaban de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas en este tiempo que no se vieron. Parecía como si realmente no se hubieran visto en muchos años, platicando anécdotas, como Olga al fin se había casado y se había ido de su vida, como Bob y Miriam habían aprendido a tomarla mas en cuenta, aunque a veces se les olvidaba que tenían una hija, pero, hacían todo lo posible porque su "niña" como aun la llamaban, se sintiera cómoda viviendo con ellos.

El, sin embargo, no tenia mucho que contar, su familia se había dividido, y el había estado unos años viviendo con sus padres y con su pequeña hermana, hasta que Arnold le propuso la idea sobre rentar una casa junto a Lila, y, no queriéndose ver como una carga para sus padres había aceptado, tomando un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo para también poder asistir a la universidad y poder titularse.

Las platicas amenas los hicieron recordar buenos y malos tiempos, entre risas y algunos suspiros paso el tiempo, hasta que decidieron que tenían que regresar a casa, ya que seguramente los padres de Helga ya habrían notado que no estaba, y estarían preocupados por ella.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la respectiva casa, pero, el tipo de cabello oscuro, le pidió que lo esperara fuera de unos baños públicos, mientras este entraba y hacia sus necesidades. Se quedo en una esquina esperándolo, viendo como la luz de la luna brillaba de una manera singularmente hermosa, hasta que, algo la hizo descontrolarse, y una mano tapo su boca, sintiendo como la jalaban del brazo y la empujaban contra una pared.

Mas sorprendida quedo, cuando sus ojos miraron a aquel chico que había amado por mucho tiempo, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente. El poso sus manos en la pared, atrapándola para que no pudiera huir de el, y, un poco agitado pudo articular su nombre –Helga…

Ella lo notaba agitado pero, ¿porque? ¿Porque el estaba allí? ¿Que no debería estar con su noviecita?, todo esto la hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, e intento forcejear con el, pero, a pesar de siempre haber sido mas fuerte que el, ahora la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues, el pequeño cabeza de balón hacia crecido mas que ella, y sus músculos se habían desarrollado, ahora, brindándole mas fuerza para retenerla.

Cansada de forcejear, atino a mirarlo con desprecio, mientras, el bajaba la mirada, y comenzaba a hablar

-Helga, yo… solo quiero decirte que lo siento, quiero explicarte todo lo que paso en el pasado.

E n esos momentos Gerald iba saliendo de los sanitarios, cuando noto que la presencia de su acompañante ya no estaba, y al buscarla, dio con ella, atrapada por su amigo, el cual no se veía muy bien. Estuvo a punto de interferir, pero, decidió mirar, y ver hasta donde podía llegar su amigo, y si las cosas se veían feas, iría a llevarse a Helga de sus manos.

-Arnold… - la chica aun no podía salir del Shock de volverlo a ver, estaba estupefactica, ya que nunca había imaginado que el reaccionara de ese modo, después de haberla abandonado sin darle una explicación coherente.

-No me dejaste explicarte nada… - menciono el, como adivinando sus pensamientos, y bajando sus manos para no aprisionarla mas. Parecía que ella no quería huir, y eso le pareció bueno, así que, sin ejercer presión siguió hablando –Yo me sentía muy desesperado, sentía que mis problemas eran muchos, y no quería que tu cargaras con ellos, fue cuando me encontré con Lila en mi vida, y me ayudo a disminuirlos, entonces, comencé a sentir un poco de agradecimiento por ella, o, eso creía yo, estaba comenzando a sentir algo mas, y no quería que tu sufrieras, teniéndome a tu lado, y yo a la vez, teniendo mi cabeza en otro, pensando en Lila, y en querer verla una vez, fue entonces cuando te…

-me dejaste- pronuncio ella, despertando del impacto que había sufrido, al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a sentir ese frio dolor que había sentido por años, dándose cuenta por fin de la realidad del momento, y mirándolo con desprecio, empujándolo hacia atrás para no tenerlo cerca.

-No te entiendo, si tanto me querías fuera de tu vida ¿para que me buscar ahora? Por tu culpa sufrí más de lo que te imaginas

-Helga, yo también sufrió mucho al no tenerte… -pero esta no lo dejo terminar, pues empezó a reírse irónicamente, mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando el enrojecimiento de sus ojos – Sufrir, ¿tu? ¿Estas bromeando?, tenias problemas Arnold, pero hay personas que han sufrido mucho mas que tu, y no por eso toman la salida mas fácil.

-pero Helga… - intento reponer el chico, pero, ella lo callo, volteando a verlo, con los ojos cristalizados y poniendo su mano en su pecho – tu tenias alguien que hacia que te olvidaras de mi, yo no tuve a nadie… yo te amaba… yo siempre te amé…. Y tu… me pagaste de este modo, yéndote con la primera tipa que se cruzo en tu camino y te dijo una palabra de aliento, ¿Por qué Arnold, porque no me dejaste hacer nada por ti? ¿Por qué tuviste que alejarte de este modo?

Ya no podía soportar el dolor de su corazón, miro hacia el piso, y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, que, el alcanzo a percibir. Arnold intento acercarse y tomarla de los hombros, pero, ella al sentir el contacto de el, solo atino a hacerse para atrás y mirarlo con odio

-aléjate de mi, no quiero nada de ti, ni mucho menos tu lástima.

-no es lástima Helga, yo, quiero remediar esto, por favor, déjame hacerlo – susurro el chico, tratando de acercarse lentamente hacia ella, pero, en eso, miro como, alguien mas la tomaba de la mano, y la atrapaba en un abrazo. Allí estaba su mejor amigo, con la chica de cabello rubio, apoyándola en su cuerpo, protegiéndola.

El no le dijo nada, solo atino a llevársela, no sin antes esta mencionar

-tuviste mucho tiempo para enmendar tu error, y no lo hiciste… - así, se retiro con Gerald, que solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación para Arnold, y ambos desaparecieron allí, dejando al chico solo. Golpeo la pared con sus nudillos unas cuantas veces, y miro al suelo, mientras el viento se llevaba el olor del perfume de Helga, haciéndolo bajar en sus pensamientos, y sentándose en el frio piso.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, y al revisar, lo arrojo lejos de el, y alejándose del presente, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos y en su amargura, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué simplemente no hizo algo después de haberla dejado? El no la amaba… o eso quería creer.

Alejado de el, su celular prendía y apagaba, señalando "tiene una llamada perdida de: Lila".


	10. ¿Posibilidades?

Sé que en estos momentos todo me deben querer matar, y no los culpo, descuide demasiado esta historia, pero ustedes saben, uno crece y las responsabilidades también, pero por fin estoy de vacaciones yay, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, sus buenos deseos y también las amenazas, bueno, esas quizás no jaja, pero en fin, espero les guste este capítulo, si tienen quejas, sugerencias, etc. pueden dejarlo aquí mismo en los reviews.

Espero todos estén teniendo unos bonitos días =) Gracias por su apoyo, y de nuevo disculpas por no subir capitulo en tanto tiempo (-también se me olvido mi contraseña de la página por lo que no podía subir archivos hasta que descubrí con que MSN me había suscrito).

Una canción que me inspiro mucho a escribir este capítulo fue la canción de Yanni, "Nostalgia" es muy buena por si desean escucharla. Sin más que decir, a la historia.

-.-.-

El no le dijo nada, solo atino a llevársela, no sin antes esta mencionar

-tuviste mucho tiempo para enmendar tu error, y no lo hiciste… - así, se retiro con Gerald, que solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación para Arnold, y ambos desaparecieron allí, dejando al chico solo. Golpeo la pared con sus nudillos unas cuantas veces, y miro al suelo, mientras el viento se llevaba el olor del perfume de Helga, haciéndolo bajar en sus pensamientos, y sentándose en el frio piso.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, y al revisar, lo arrojo lejos de él, y alejándose del presente, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos y en su amargura, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué simplemente no hizo algo después de haberla dejado? El no la amaba… o eso quería creer.

Alejado de él, su celular prendía y apagaba, señalando "tiene una llamada perdida de: Lila".

-.-.-

-¿Dónde puede estar metido Arnold? Ya se está haciendo muy tarde…- se encontraba Lila deambulando por su cuarto, esperando una señal, cualquiera, de que Arnold se encontraba bien, ya eran las 2 a.m. y nunca pensó que su salida demoraría a tal grado. Intento dormir un poco, pero no podía, simplemente al cerrar sus ojos, la imagen de Arnold surgía, y despertaba, pensando que no tardaría en llegar.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par, y vio como Gerald entraba a la casa. El venia sólo, cosa que alerto aun más a Lila. El moreno no supo que decir, el sólo ver su rostro de preocupación supuso que el chico de los cabellos rubio no le dijo a donde iría, o si regresaría, por lo que, decidió tranquilizarla, ya era muy tarde y era más que obvio que Arnold no regresaría esa noche.

-Hey Lila, Arnold me dijo que a su celular se le había agotado la batería, que se quedo en casa de unos viejos conocidos, y que regresara mañana, ya es muy tarde para que estés despierta- al mencionar esto, trataba de ser lo mas convincente y que ella no notara su mentira.

Lila, estaba más agotada que cuerda, por lo que esas palabras la tranquilizaron, y sin decir más decidió ir a dormir, pero, algo dentro de ella suponía que Gerald no estaba diciendo la verdad. Necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de Arnold, pero supuso que lo mejor en ese momento era descansar, mañana interrogaría seriamente al chico Moreno.

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold regresó a casa. Tenía en su rostro marcas de cansancio, de no haber dormido nada en la noche, se veía sumamente agotado, por lo que, en la mente de la pelirroja empezaron un sinfín de ideas de donde pudo haber estado él, pero, no se atrevía a decirle nada, prefería esperar que el mismo se lo dijera, aunque tuviese que esperar mucho tiempo…

Mientras tanto en la casa Pataki, Helga salió a dar un paseo por la playa, pensó que eso la tranquilizaría y pondría en orden sus ideas.

Se sentó un momento en la arena, mirando como las personas se divertían haciendo castillos de arena, otros más jugaban en el agua, y alguien más sujetaba una botella con agua, moviéndola de un lado a otro cerca de su rostro

-El mundo llamando a Helga, ¿se encuentra ella?-

-No seas chistoso Gerald – dijo la rubia moviendo la botella de su rostro, y volteando a verlo con una mueca un poco seria, por lo que el chico solo atino a sonreírle y a sentarse a un lado de ella, sabía que ella no era como las demás chicas que ríen y platican de todo, sabía que para acercarse a ella tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. No quería lastimarla, ella le inspiraba fortaleza, y en esos momentos, también un poco de… ¿ternura?

-¿Ya estas mejor? – preguntó el chico de ojos cafés, con un poco de miedo por parte de ella, no sabía si era lo mejor ser directo, o quizás debió de haberle sacado conversación antes de ir al grano

-Sí, aunque me duele la cabeza- Helga no notó el pequeño miedo que brotaba de los ojos de Gerald mientras él le preguntaba lo anterior, ni tampoco noto el gesto de alivio que se mostraba en su rostro, solo pudo notar como una mano se posaba junto a la suya, se sentía cálida, y al voltear al ver al chico, con una expresión serena, y murmurándole "Todo saldrá bien" hizo que sus huesos se estremecieran. Deseaba quitar su mano, deseaba darle un puñetazo, deseaba irse corriendo, pero no pudo, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo sentir ese tipo de calor, de cariño de parte de alguien más, no podía reaccionar de otro modo, por lo que solo murmuro un "Lo sé" en voz baja, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del, y dejándose llevar por el sonido de las personas a su alrededor.

-¿interrumpimos?- esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad, allí estaba su estúpido cabeza de balón con Lila, venían con una sombrilla y con una canasta llena de comida. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante él, pero en vez de soltar a Gerald apretó su mano más fuerte, mientras forzaba una sonrisa ante ellos

-Que sorpresa, hola- se esforzaba demasiado por embozar una sonrisa para ellos, pero pronto dejo de sonreír, cuando vio como Arnold y Lila se sentaron junto a ellos, y se instalaron para poder estar todos juntos.

Y lo que pensó como algo pasajero, se torno a toda la tarde escuchando a Lila hablar y hablar sobre asuntos de niñas, a Arnold riéndose tontamente de todo lo que ella decía, se estaba volviendo loca. Se hubiese retirado en el momento en el que ellos se sentaron pero, la compañía de Gerald hacia más ameno el momento, cosa que Arnold no soportaba. El chico moreno era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero no soportaba verlo al lado de Helga. Ese sentimiento egoísta que lo embriaga parecía no irse, Arnold quería a la rubia a su lado, y no junto a nadie más.

-Voy por unas bebidas. Helga ¿Me acompañas?- Lila tomo la mano de la rubia, la cual se encontraba tan distraída de la plática de todos que accedió sin saber a dónde iba, y se paro junto a ella. Mientras las dos chicas partían, Arnold y Gerald se quedaron solos, y un silencio abrumador los invadió. No sabían que decir, pero, cierto aire de molestia los impregnaba.

Arnold solo miraba hacia sus lados, esperando que las dos chicas no demoraran, mientras que su amigo solo atinaba a mirar a las personas que estaban en el agua, deseaba irse en ese momento y tener que charlar con su mejor amigo.

-Anoche- por fin atino a decir el chico del cabello rizado –estaba muy preocupada Lila por ti, tuve que mentirle para que se fuera a dormir-

-ella no me dijo nada – mencionó el joven de los cabellos rubios, mientras miraba a Gerald a los ojos.

-¿Esperabas acaso que ella te pidiera una explicación?

-Pues si ella no me dijo nada supongo que no le tomo mucha importancia a mi ausencia

-Viejo, se quedo hasta las 2 a.m. despierta por ti

-Bueno, ¿Por qué te importa tanto Lila? Pensé que estabas interesado en Helga

Después de lo que dijo Arnold hubo un momento incomodo entre ellos, ahora ninguno sabia que decir, pero Gerald no se quedaría sin nada que decirle a su amigo, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

-Viejo, estoy interesado en ella, y me voy a ganar su amor

Arnold, cuando escucho eso, solo atino a soltar una carcajada – ¿De verdad crees que ella se fijaría en ti? Aun siente amor por mi – dijo muy confiado de sí mismo, haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás.

Justo en esos momentos llegaron las chicas, y Helga se acomodo de nueva cuenta al lado de Gerald, tomando una de sus manos y con un semblante un poco más alegre. En esos momentos el chico rubio miro a su amigo, con un semblante desafiante, por lo que Arnold solo se mostro serio e indiferente a Gerald por todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

La noche se hizo presente, y cada quien tomo rumbo a su casa, Lila prefirió irse primero, y le pidió a Gerald su ayuda para llevar algunas cosas a la casa, este le ayudo con gusto.

Mientras Helga se dirigía a su casa, Arnold la intercepto, asustándola un poco pero sosteniéndola de los brazos para detenerla.

-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?-respondió sin tanto ánimo, apurada por irse de allí

-Solo quiero que hablemos, como antes, ¿podemos?

Ella solo atino a suspirar, y se detuvo enfrente de él, cruzando los brazos y poniéndole atención –te escucho- mencionó ella.

Estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo, sobre lo que les había pasado, la escuela, el trabajo, los amigos, todo parecía ir como en los viejos tiempos, y hasta parecía que ambos se sentían… cómodos.

-Helga, quiero disculparme contigo, y sé que esto no remediara todo el dolor que te hice sentir, pero sé que por lo menos nuestra amistad podemos rescatar, si quieres iniciar algo con Gerald, no me opondré, y los apoyare- al termino de esto, Helga se quedo paralizada, ella no esperaba eso. Ella quería que él se mostrara interesado, quería volver a los viejos tiempos en donde todo era más fácil, en donde no tenía que decidirse por nadie. Era más que obvio que aun estaba loca por él, pero, ¿Por qué ahora le estaba proponiendo eso? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque justo ahora? Aun tenía mucho rencor por el rubio, pero muy dentro de sí misma, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a él.

-Gracias Arnold- fue lo único que pudo decir ante el asombro, y siguió su camino sin siquiera despedirse de él, pero Arnold no se quedaría así, en un intento por perseguirla, a escasos pasos de ella tropezó con una roca, y lo único que pudo tomar fueron las piernas de ellas, por lo que, como si fuese un efecto cadena ambos cayeron al piso, muy juntos uno del otro. Estaban un poco adoloridos, pero no se percataron de lo que sucedió.

Arnold, en un intento por sujetarse de algo, jalo su falda un poco fuerte, por lo que atino a bajarlo un poco, quedando a la vista la ropa que la chica tenía debajo del vestido.

Helga se puso roja, no sabía en donde esconder su cara, pensaba irse rápido pero escucho un – ¿Fresas?-de parte Arnold, y solo atino a golpear su cara

-¡Estúpido cabeza de balón!- dijo gritándole, y yéndose corriendo hasta su casa.

Al llegar Arnold hasta su casa con Lila y Gerald, ambos se quedaron asombrados al ver en su rostro la marca de un golpe, y no le dijeron nada. El chico moreno solo atino a pensar que la causante de eso había sido Helga por lo que sonreía internamente, pero, el chico rubio también estaba sonriendo, imaginando lo que sus ojos habían visto unos minutos atrás, pensando en que quizás, solo quizás, podría tener una oportunidad para regresar a Helga a su lado.


End file.
